


We are only possible in this dimension

by DrainCyanide



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainCyanide/pseuds/DrainCyanide
Summary: There are infinite timelines across infinite realities. But there is only one time when dimension C-137 meets dimension 46'\. Whether for probability matters or holistic flows, things happen when they are supposed to happen, at the right time, at the right place, with the right people.





	1. The Infinity-Sided Die

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all! This is my first time writing a Stanchez fanfic ever, so I'll try my best in order to offer a good story. I followed the Journal #3 prompt as a reference, as well as canon TV shows and, why not, Justin and Alex's interviews.  
> As usual, I apologize in advance since English is not my native language, I'm really trying to improve day after day! Brace yourselves, for this story can be summarized as: soft and gross, my new aesthetic ~

Few were the occasions when he has walked on the edge of life and death. There have been so distinct ways that his memory has given up on registering every single moment. Rare exceptions became reminiscence, mostly when hopelessness, fear and uncertainty dwelled his heart. This was one of them.

The rational thoughts got lost as his body was growing cold. So many celestial bodies, gravitating in the space, in their immensity of possibilities and perspectives, while his body whose mind was semiconscious floated in his insignificant existence.

_That’s it, Rick. It’s over. You lose. There are no more Ricks from other dimensions, or clones, or consciousness storekeepers, or even pickles. In space, there is nothingness. Just like your shitty life. You’re gonna die, Rick. You’re gonna die without making up with Beth. You’re gonna die with a resentment as big as that fucking planet over there. Shit, Rick. You’re gonna die just like any other Rick from any other reality, and you did nothing to feel different, to feel unique. You’ve tried and you’ve failed, you’re a failure. I’m a failure. I’m a critical failure.”_

It was when his eyes were about to close for good that his brilliant mind exerted an instinctive insight, bordering on the survival. Thinking about his last words, he remembered the artifact he had stolen few hours ago, before his hindmost doom. He put his hand in the pocket of his torn up, covered in blood, lab coat, then touched the little box with difficulty and withdrew it from the pocket.  He opened it with his last efforts and rolled the die, using the other hand as a surface area. The die floated with the push of his thumb and landed on the other palm. It was not a critical failure. For a second, he wanted to believe it was merely a matter of probability and luck, but deep down, well-hidden inside his heart, he thanked the divine, followed by a blasphemy.

At this very moment, at the bottom of that dimension forgotten by every being of the multiverse, a spaceship came up right behind his dying body, probably escaping from some sort of enemy, whoever they were. The ship was relatively larger than Rick’s; it was entirely coated in metal, with a modest view screen made of resistant glass, and modern elements which evinced that it has been acquired from some factory line, very different from that one built at his garage. There was no evidence that it belonged to the Galactic Federation or the Citadel, ergo there weren’t indications that could allow him to predict his next move.

The pilot sighted the floating body, pulled over and, through its tractor beam, quickly brought him in. The ship might be capable of sheltering eight or nine passengers, according to his calculations, but he could’ve precipitated himself since his head was dizzy and his body has just been withdrawn from a temperature which was close to the absolute zero.

There was no time to recover. A few moments later, other two ships came up from their rearguard, this time with the Federation’s symbol clearly embed on their coatings. With a sudden movement, the pilot increased the speed and headed to a wormhole. Through the jump, the spaceship crossed some dimensions, however the pursuit endured. It was only in the fourteenth dimension that the pilot, with an enviable mastery, was able to land the ship over one of the million asteroids that composed the belt, hidden from their enemies. Noticing that they’ve lost track, the Federation’s ships proceeded with their course, unsuccessfully.

It was the perfect occasion to confront the mysterious man who has been captured fourteen dimensions ago. The pilot, who wore a black trench coat and goggles, walked silently towards the compartment where Rick had been brought by the tractor beam. When he opened the compartment door, he positioned one of his hands near the hidden gun under his trench coat and raised his voice, unwavering and thick:

“Who are you? What’s your name?”

Rick stared at him with relative disdain, and then he giggled ironically, following with his typical burp. Partially recovered, however still on the ground and breathing with difficulty, he uttered:

“It was you who pulled me away from certain death, buddy. I-I-I didn’t ask to be saved.”

No trait from the pilot’s countenance changed.

“You seem to be human. Are you from Earth?”

“Really? Such a brilliant conclusion of yours, surely I would’ve never thought the same about you. Y-Y-You deserve a reward for your fascinating intellect, really, I want to know more about your life, maybe even write a biography and spread all over the earthlings we have such a brilliant specimen here in outer space, just waiting for acknowledgement!”

Rick might sound the same ironic grouch old man who hurt everyone’s feelings with his arrogance, but the truth was, he was just stalling in order to reach his gun, hidden in his waist. He was barely done with his insults when he pulled the gun and pointed it at the pilot. It would have been a good plan, however his opponent hasn’t disappointed when the matter was subtle moves. They remained staring at each other, aiming right between each other’s eyes, during a moment of tension that lasted an eternity.

“Name, now!”

“Same, genius! You’re the only human I’ve ever seen around here, how have I never heard of you before?”

A few more seconds of tension passed before the pilot could disengage the trigger and relax his arm.

“My name is Stanford Pines. I’m a scientist from planet Earth, as you coarsely deducted”, the man leaned the goggles in his forehead. “I’m trying to come back to my dimension for years, but I have a mission that prevents me from returning immediately. The fate of our entire universe lies in my hands.”

“Wow, touching. And what is this so altruistic, supreme mission that prevents you from coming back to that shitty planet we call home? Besides, you didn’t explain how you ended up in the most remote corner of the universe, buddy!”, Rick still pointed the gun at the pilot, wary.

“I can’t…”, the pilot hesitated for a second, but soon raised his arms once again, pointing his gun at Rick. “I don’t trust you! I can’t reveal my mission when there’s so much at risk. He would find a rift, a way to take advantage on me… What are you? A shapeshifter? A spy? A vessel he possessed to deceive me?”

“Hey, hey! It looks like someone has spent too much time wandering the universe and developed a dangerous type of paranoia. I don’t know what you’re talking about, buddy, but I’m a regular human being. Well, relatively regular. Name’s Rick Sanchez. You can check on Federation’s most wanted. If you have problem with authorities, we’re on the same boat. But if you are a cop or a bounty hunter, only one of us will make it out alive.”

The last moment of tension endured until the pilot finally put his gun down once and for all.

“How did you end up in the space like that, Rick Sanchez?”

“Personal business, buddy. Look, I-I-I don’t wanna any problems. Just take me to the closest multidimensional station and then I’ll go back to my shitty planet by myself. And no, I won’t let this gun go until you leave at the station.”

“If we will proceed, I have the right to know at least about the trouble I’m getting at.”

“First of all, we’d better leave this belt before someone comes back with reinforcements. I have the slight impression they were not only chasing me.”

“I must admit you deduced it correctly. Very well, be my guest as copilot then, Rick Sanchez.”

The scientist nodded and put the gun down, without taking his finger from the trigger though, an attitude he acquired during the years traveling through the dimensions. Rarely he found aliens whom he could put his faith on, it wouldn’t be different with a fellow countryman.

The next following minutes passed quietly, an uncomfortable silence for two unquiet minds most of the time. Ford was driving, attentive to the way as well as the gun pointed right at his stomach, only a seat away. Rick exhaled his tedious countenance, tapping his foot to some beat he even didn’t know which one was. The gross scientist couldn’t bear it for much longer, his impatience has always been of his greatest characteristics and his urgency to break the ice reflected his repressed eagerness.

“So... Earth, uh? Don’t you want to come back?”

“There’s nothing else for me there, in the end.”

“Any relatives? Lovers? Nothing?”

“The only person I thought I could trust betrayed me, and maybe I’m here only because of him. My brother might have been glad he got rid of me once and for all.”

“Family issues, is it? I know what it feels like, I have plenty of them. I don’t know how to deal with human relationships, they’re shit. In the end, I didn’t even mean to have a family, they only get in my way, get in the way of my researches and inventions, that’s it. Y-Y-You’re lucky, Ford. You’re lucky you got rid of your brother. I wish I didn’t have a daughter to go after her love. I could’ve had not, I…” Rick stopped talking and opened his flask, ingesting a huge amount of alcohol.

“Heh. Who needs them, right?” Ford and Rick looked away, crestfallen. “Should I be concerned about the fact that you were nearly dead in bare space?”

“I was running away, Ford! From that forgotten dimension’s patrol on the edge of the universe! The thing is my portal gun failed due to the wear, instead of jumping to dimension Alpha-345C, I was thrown adrift! There was not enough energy to create another portal. I-I-I thought I was gonna die. I thought I was a goner. Then I remembered, I remembered I had a solution, risky, but it could work! I thought ‘screw it, let’s go’! Then your ship appeared! There’s no such thing as ex machina in real life, Ford! It’s all a matter of probability!”

“Indeed, the fact I arrived at that dimension was a miscalculation, something I never ever commit.”

“It was this die, Ford!”, Rick took the little box off his pocket once again, opening it and showing the precious artifact which saved his life with a wild smile in the face. “It’s an infinity-sided die. It’s forbidden in 9000 dimensions! But I did it, Ford! I did it! And that’s why those motherfuckers were chasing me! Because it’s forbidden even on the edges of the universe!”

“This… This is amazing, Sanchez. With infinite possibilities, you could get infinite outcomes. It’s fascinating, indeed!”

“Finally someone who gets me, heh. But this little precious baby here is forbidden. And risky, it may disgrace an entire dimension. The Central Governing Authority contacted the Federation right after I left the casino with a bag full of flerbos and, obviously, the die. I-I-I even played along with their game, gambling more than I had. Geez, cursed Lottocron Nine. Never go to that dimension, those people are shady. And this coming from a shady man himself.”

“And why would you pursue such dangerous artifact? Is there any accomplishment you’re seeking which your intellect is not able to achieve?”

“No! It’s not… I just…” Rick hesitated. “I just wanted to use it to reverse a failed experiment. That’s it, I’m selfish and I don’t care if this screws my dimension up. There are millions of other Ricks around there, science is ahead of everything, right, partner?” he smiled, but inside his feelings were struggling.

“Sacrifices that science demands, right? Although I find your ethics a little twisted”, Ford giggled a bit with his deep voice. Rick did the same.

When he realized, he was already patting Ford’s back and sharing scientific knowledge he accumulated over all these years during his dangerous adventures. There was something in Ford that made him develop some kind of empathy, maybe the desire for knowledge, or the family issues, or maybe it was even the good impression that his goggles caused when they were leaned in his grizzly hair. He couldn’t tell, but there was no need to figure it out either. The more he drank from his flask, the more opened he grew and more comfortable his eyes became with Ford’s figure.

Surely Rick still showed himself as a superior human, to be the most intelligent man of the world was a piece of information he felt necessary to evidence at all costs. But there was a flame of hope in his brand new friend’s cognitive capacity, something that only became clear when Ford let it slip that he started traveling around the multiverse when his portal pulled him to the entrails of a realm made of nightmares. Rick got surprised at how close Ford came to his ultimate invention, although he didn’t know about the origins of his knowledge. Obviously, there was no way to compare a fixed portal with a portal gun, but the premise existed and it could be improved to perfection in case he devoted himself to the task.

However, the feeling of enthusiasm didn’t emerge in Ford’s expression when he mentioned his revolutionary invention. On the contrary, there was a dark expression of fear and resentment. It was the moment when Rick understood everything. His empathy blossomed because the scientist saw himself on Ford at the beginning of his journey towards nihilism. However, he wasn’t doomed to the existential emptiness yet, there was still hope that, when he completed his mission, he could return to Earth and rebuild the bonds that one day were broken.

 _Don’t you wish to become what I am nowadays_ , Rick thought. No matter how perk and proud he was, he knew he has reached a state of existentialism almost null, something so suffocating and desperate that only the escapement of the alcohol could keep this anguish dormant. And the more he tried to hide these weaknesses from everybody else, the more painful the days became.

They both remained in silence for a moment. Rick fiddled the flask with his sloppy fingers, then he stared at his new partner and gathered forces at the top of his lungs in order to have the guts to say:

“You know, Ford. Maybe… Maybe you’re right when you say you want to destroy the portal when you return to Earth. I know we cherish knowledge above everything else, I know we won’t live long enough to discover all the mysteries of the multiverse, I know our existence don’t mean anything to the space-time continuum. That’s why…”, Rick looked away, crestfallen. “That’s why we have to choose something that gives us meaning to our shitty lives, you know? I don’t know anything about your mission and honestly you don’t seem willing to accept a partner, honestly it seems to me that this is a mistake you need to fix on your own, and who am I to talk about mistakes? I’ve made so many of them that I still can’t believe I’m not entirely bald. I can’t believe I still can lay my head on the pillow and sleep with a clear conscience. I’m a lost cause, but you aren’t! Y-Y-You still get the chance to fix your mistake and make it up with whoever you turned your back on. You still have time…”

Ford stared at him, surprised, for a few seconds. Rick’s words reminded him of the fateful day when he heard a prophecy about his life. About time and his own choices. Rick wasn’t a charlatan, he was a scientist, he respected the empiricism and the scientific method – on his own way, surely, but still he did it. Besides the emotiveness of the moment and the alteration of his mental capacity due to the alcohol, Ford was able to perceive traits of wisdom on his statement. It wasn’t an erudite wisdom, but the wisdom of someone who has already experienced the loneliness and despair that knowledge could bring along with it. It was different from having the palm read by a witch, he felt his advice was justifiable.

“Maybe you’re right, Sanchez. However, during these years I wandered exiled through the strangest dimensions, I’ve learned I shall not trust anyone. I can count on my fingers how many beings I trust my life and that was not because I possess six of them on each hand. Perhaps it’s also too late for me”, Ford then smiled as he finished his line of reasoning. “Or perhaps we still have chances if the persons we left behind are complacent. In any case, I don’t expect to return from this mission alive. So I’ll never have the opportunity to put your advice in action, heh-heh!”

Rick smiled him back, but with a condolence trait. Beth’s image was evoked to his memory. There was no specific mission in his life, so there was no need to postpone an attempt of reconciliation, something that wandered his uneasy mind long time ago.

When they realized, ten hours have been passed and the ship finally had reached its destiny. It was a very delicate situation for none of them wanted to say goodbye so suddenly, not without due preparation. Reluctant, they both headed to the exit platform and looked at each other one last time.

Ford stared at Rick’s tired countenance, not due to the travel, but his long life’s journey. The lab coat was still dirty with blood, however there wasn’t any fatal wound on his body. Finally he had noticed that his pastel blue shirt was torn up in the abdominal region. Ford once again stared at Rick’s eyes. They weren’t only tired but also reflected emptiness and melancholy, something few people were able to capture since Rick wasn’t the kind of person who lowered the guard and showed the deepest parts of his heartwood.

On the other hand, Rick also stared at Ford. He didn’t look tired, on the contrary; his posture was exemplary and his appearance, impeccable. Even before the inconceivable distress – as he referred to the mission himself – his vanity appeared in his vestments and hair. Different from the gross scientist, the overweening scientist didn’t exhale tiredness or hesitation. Rick didn’t feel envy, not this time. Something grew inside of him; it was beyond empathy, it was close to admiration. For a vague moment, he thought of being Ford’s partner. To aid him on his mission, whatever it was. To aid him to reattach the broken bonds, just to see him well. And maybe, just maybe, he could be admired by someone. It was a happy thought, but it was just a dream. Ford didn’t want help, let alone he desired to have a partner as toxic as Rick.

When he concluded this reasoning and repressed a sigh, Rick finally landed his hand on Ford’s shoulder and uttered:

“I hope I won’t see you ever again, Ford! For I will know you concluded your mission and came back to our planet! Not bad, uh?”, the scientist then withdrew his hand from his partner’s shoulder and took a step forward, but hesitated and turned his head. “Ford, I-I-I won’t manage to get through the frontier with this die. And to be honest, I don’t want this crap anymore. If the universe burns, it won’t be by my hands. There is too much blood on them already. Keep it, in case of need.”

“Sanchez, I can’t keep it. Your experiment depends on it!”

“My experiment has already failed, Ford” he burped one more time. “I don’t need an impossible die to tell me I’ve failed. Other things will come, you can bet on it. Good luck with your exile, and good luck in case you want to return to Earth! It’s the same shit as always, don’t come back! Haha! Goodbye, see ya never again, Ford! Take care!”

Rick walked down the platform, waving in the distance. Ford observed him enter the station. When the spaceship left, he held the die for a moment, watching its sides changing in shapes and sizes. He could try to come back home with that, but he wouldn’t risk it. Not while Bill tried to put his hands on that dimension. The exile was not that bad, and missing Stan was not as a heavy burden as it used to be. It was better that way.

On the seat of the ship, Rick read a travel brochure, but the truth is it was just a distraction for himself. He thought about the die he left to Stanford. Rick Sanchez knew he was a selfish alcoholic piece of shit. He knew his life was nothing but an endless existential emptiness so painful that nothing else mattered in this world. Until he received a letter from Beth. For a last attempt, she invited Rick to meet his brand new grandson. He didn’t want to walk through the reconciliation process, he didn’t want to apologize for being a failed, absent father. And, with his selfish way to be, he went to the confines of the multiverse in order to seek one of the deadliest weapons of all existence, only to try to modify the reality. Maybe trying to create another reality where Beth loved him. Or a reality where he was capable of loving. Or even a reality where she was never born. Or who knows, he could modify reality to cease his own existence, and along with it, all the pain would go away once and for all. But he didn’t do it. He couldn’t because that was an experiment that has failed. Just like his entire life. “You’re a mistake, Sanchez. A mistake”.

Two scientists, with so much power on their hands, but tied in by their own affective limitations and mistakes. Rick has never seen Ford again in space. His image only appeared in eventual wanted posters which he vandalized with some jokes in another language. About the encounter described above, it happened ten years before the Weirdmageddon. Meanwhile, Rick moved to his daughter’s house in order to follow his grandson’s growth, Morty, as well as his granddaughter’s, Summer. Ford returned to Earth and with the assistance of his brother Stanley and his grandchildren Dipper and Mabel, the Pines were able to overcome Bill’s threat. At least, it was what the whole city of Gravity Falls thought at that summer, when the siblings said goodbye by the window of the bus.


	2. About Multi-Bears and Aliens

Some things have changed in Gravity Falls. Stan and Ford left the Mystery Shack to devote themselves to navigation. There were no more fallacies needed to sell fake merchandise, nor sleepless nights in a lab chair. That year, the siblings ventured themselves across the seas, searching for anomalies and flaws in the fabric of reality. While Ford took care of calculations and the route itself, Stan prevented that creatures from another dimensions peeked in the rifts and tried to sink the boat. With no haste and wider worries, they checked each point of the map, assuring that the world was safe and sound; two real heroes without the due acknowledgement.

During calm nights, they both spent some time playing cards or telling stories. Ford sometimes mentioned the adventures he lived during his exile, but he avoided mentioning the moments that involved his nemesis. It was better this way. Stan could barely believe that there were so many different worlds, even other Earths with the exact same people. It was an extremely hard-to-process information, science was not his strong suit and age didn’t help restraining such complicated information.

The good old Stan’ O War ship withstood the entire mission courageously. On certain occasions, it oscillated on the cold, turbulent seas, but every single storm was overcome, followed by a wonderful dawn. When the last rift was restrained, they’ve already spent nine months upon the waves.

The threats have been restrained at the same rate the bond between the brothers has narrowed. Thirty years meant plenty of time not to resolve their differences, and now they both knew how important the meaning of family was for their lives.

The summer was close. The world was safe and the family could finally gather once more. Stan didn’t find treasures and babes on the ocean, but he found the peace of mind he hasn’t felt since his adolescence. Sometimes he’s still blamed himself for the events that unleashed such suffering to the twins, but this feeling faded away from him when he stared at Ford’s countenance and saw a smile on his face. Ford has never told him, but it was due to his life’s events that he finally noticed what really gave meaning to his existence. For this very reason, he’s never blamed Stan for had lost thirty years, wandering across the dimensions of the universe. It was also due to these events that his heartwood was finally in peace, something that transpired in his fond look when they stared at each other. There wasn’t any more comforting feeling than that.

Ford has preserved many memories and knowledge from his adventures, although some of the reminiscences escaped, after all he wasn’t holding his journals anymore. But if there was something that he’s never forgotten, it was that encounter with the earthling. _The gross scientist_ , he sometimes meditated. If he could meet him once more, his first attitude would be telling him he regretted his words. Only Bill has betrayed him and this was not a reason to turn his back on the ones he loved. When Stan sacrificed all his memories to save the world – and his brother – Ford realized how mediocre his behavior unfolded itself. He might be a charlatan and a liar, but the money has never been above the love that he felt towards his family. After so many timelines and infinite possibilities, Ford has finally realized what truly anchored his reason to live. This feeling was so potent that it was not only able to save the world but also saved Ford from his own whimsy existentialism.

 _Or perhaps we still have chances if the persons we left behind are complacent_ , his mind echoed. Instinctively, Ford looked at Stan, who was sleeping on the bed bellow the bunk, just like they used to do during their childhood. For his own contentment, Stan was complacent. There were reasons that might explain why Ford had returned extremely enraged, after all he was so close to defeat Bill when he was pulled back to Earth. But if he were the responsible for extinguishing such menace, the siblings would’ve never had the chance to make up with each other. Only an apology was enough, and Ford could only wish that the gross scientist had the same luck.

This was the last night they spent sailing. The next morning, they would be finally heading to Oregon. Both of them had no idea of how Gravity Falls would be, the city has always been a mystery even with Ford’s extensive studies. As much as that place disgraced the lives of many people, there was something that attracted them. The scientist knew the reason to be attracted, after all, while an unusual being, he was hooked on the Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism. But what about Stan? What compelled him to come back? Perhaps the fact that he had finally found the perfect profession, which was based on lying and earning a lot of money through it. But there was something deeper, although none of them knew it yet. The skepticism has always dwelled their hearts, however the universe has always been mysterious in its machinations. Whether for probability matters or holistic flows, things happen when they are supposed to happen, at the right time, at the right place, with the right people.

At the first day of vacations, Mabel and Dipper took the bus to Gravity Falls. A year was not able to change drastically their appearances, and the adolescence was not so scary since they were together to face all its hitches. Waddles was also able to come aboard, once the bus driver remembered perfectly when those two crazy old men threatened him with a brass knuckles and that strange gun just because animals weren’t allowed. While the bus crossed the state of California, the ship was getting close to Oregon’s seashore. From there, the grunkles would proceed by Stan’s car towards the dearest Mystery Shack, which was carefully preserved by Soos. There was a great commotion on the part of the citizens, they all loved the Pines with such admirable naivety, even those who refused themselves to admit such affection. Gravity Falls might be an ambiguous place, able to disgrace many lives, but it was also a place where it was possible to witness miracles and affections.

When the noise of the engine came to his ears, Soos immediately left the client whom he was talking to behind and ran towards the porch.

“Mr. Pines!” he shouted with open arms, ready to give him a hug.

“Soos?! Wait, no, don-“

It was too late. Soos was already hugging him to the point of raising Stan’s feet from the floor. His back cracked as if they have been broken. When Soos finally let him go, besides all the pain, Stan smiled at him, landing his hand on his right shoulder, and said:

“Missed you too, Soos.”

Lastly, Soos took the beanie from Stan’s head and, in his place, put the iconic fez which was once on his head.

“I hope I’ve been a good Mr. Mystery! But now that you’ve returned, I think the role should come back to the real Mr. Mystery!”

Stan stared at the Mystery Shack, sighed and looked at Ford’s direction. The brother, who was taking the suitcases off the trunk, shrugged, exempting from any objections. Then Stan once more stared at Soos and, taking a deep breath, opened his arms and smiled:

“Back to business, knuckleheads!”

The house was exactly the same since they have left. Ford headed to his bedroom and dumped the suitcases on the floor. Next, he lay down on his favorite sofa and stared at the wooden ceiling. By the first time, he wasn’t excited to come back to the lab, finally being able to close his eyes and rest peacefully for a few hours.

Stan also looked for his favorite place in the house, which wasn’t his bedroom. Leaving the suitcases near the stairs, he walked towards the living room and spread his body on his favorite armchair. There wasn’t a better sensation than feeling at home.

Tranquility, however, didn’t last much longer. The last two members of the Pines’ family were almost reaching their destination. The grunkles, Soos, Grenda, Candy and Wendy were already waiting for them at the bus station when the twins arrived. The first ones to welcome them were the grunkles, with a huge and cozy hug. Shortly thereafter, Mabel met her best friends in the same usual hysteric way. Dipper still felt his heart skip a beat when he laid his eyes on Wendy, who welcomed him switching their hats once again. Summer might end, but it always returns sooner or later.

That night, they didn’t dare to throw a party. Everyone was tired from their respective travels. They only gathered in the living room in order to watch Duck-tective’s first episode of the new season, provided with popcorn, chips and Pitt cola. The satisfaction in seeing all the family gathered was incommensurable.

After a lot of conversation, laughs and fun, everyone’s eyes started feeling heavy. Mabel and Dipper headed to the attic, as usual. As Soos and his grandmother have moved to the Mystery Shack, Stan and Ford decided to share the old hidden room which once belonged to the scientist. Soos insisted that Stan kept his old room, since they still owned their ancient house in town. But Stan refused, he would never be able to exclude someone in the family, even a household. Even sharing the place, the Mystery Shack has always had a place for one more.

When the hour hand marked eleven on the clock, everyone has already slept and now they dwelled the oneiric dimension. The silence in the shack was even frightful, compared to the all excitement they had last summer. But there’s always been that remnant of fear that things could get complicated once again, mostly when the laughs gave rise to silence and fear.

Ford knew it. Even with the metal plate protecting his mind, Bill has never left his dreams. He was used to confounding his onirism with Bill’s traps, it was what that one-eyed yellow triangle did: he used the dreams as a door to show himself, make his deals and conquer everything as he pleased. But now he was dead, or it was what the Pines presumed. Bill’s statue was still out there, accumulating mold. However, Ford’s still had nightmares with his nemesis. On these cases, they were merely memories that became dreams. His rational mind convinced himself temporarily that nothing of that was real, but sometimes he’s still waken up amidst sweat and horror.

After a couple of hours struggling to find sleepiness, Ford finally rested on his sofa. Stan, who was lying on a mattress close to the sofa, was already sleeping for a while. But all it took was Ford to lower his guard that an unprecedented nightmare rushed him.

The landscape was based on a wheat field. In the background, it was possible to observe a mill. The colors were slightly grizzly and the wind pushed the plantation eventually. Stan was standing, stagnant, observing the white, weak sun. When he stared at it more attentively, he noticed that a rectangular iris started emerging from behind the sun, rolling until it could look directly at Stan. A laugh echoed in the landscape.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

That cursed laugh from that cursed psycho demon.

“Bill! Get out of my dream, you one-eyed demon! You don’t scare me anymore!”

The sun took Bill’s shape, becoming triangular and highlighting his color yellow. Lastly, his size shrank as he approached Stan, floating.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well! If it’s not my dear friend Stanley… Or Stanford? I always mix up you two. Oh, but you’re the dumb brother since you don’t have six fingers! AHAHAHAHAHA!” Bill grew up in size, his only eye blazed in an intense azure shade.

“Cut the chitchat, you jerk! You’ve been defeated, you have no power here! You’re just a forgotten dream in my mind!”

“But am I just that, STANLEY?” his body became red and his voice thickened. “I would’ve only died if your memory had never returned! But you can’t, can you, Stan? You can’t forget your family because you love them so much! You love them so much that you’d rather accept the fact that I live inside your mind!” now he has shrunk his size and kept running around Stan’s body.

“Why have you come back just now?”

“We’re in Gravity Falls, silly! The rift may have been closed, but that Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism pulls everything that is abnormal to this place! Out there, I wasn’t strong enough to enter your dreams, but here I’m so much stronger! And when you and your sixer little brother commit the first slip, I WILL BE BACK, STANLEY! I WILL BE BACK!” once again his body became red and his voice thickened. It was when Stan got up from the mattress, scared. His forehead was sweating and his mouth asked for water desperately.

Ford didn’t wake up, and even if he did so, he would never know about the dream. No one should know, Stan would never forgive himself if he put his family in distress. Ford didn’t deserve to be haunted by Bill again, so the most plausible solution was abandoning Gravity Falls. His chest was pierced by a keen pain, abandoning them after such effort and time… But this was what heroes without acknowledgement did. They sacrificed themselves in the shadows, without caring about honor and prestige. His love was above everything else.

Stan didn’t sleep that day anymore. And neither he would the next one. Two days passed and the children didn’t notice Stan’s tired countenance. It was only on the third day that Ford looked at his brother’s dark circles and got scared. He was used to Stan’s morning ugliness, but that extrapolated any boundaries.

“Stanley, you look tired… More than you usually do. Are you okay?” Ford asked while he ate his cereal.

Stan sat at the table, semi-closed eyes and his back more bent than usual.

“Insomnia”, he grumbled, sulky.

“If you need some medicine, we can go to the drugstore. Even better, the kids can go in our places.”

“I’m fine. I just need to sleep for like forty hours straight”, he filled his mouth with cereal and milk.

Through two nights, Stan had stood that state, without sleeping a wink not even for a nap. But at the third night, when his organism couldn’t bear to work any longer, he succumbed to the tiredness. He barely drowsed for thirty seconds and the yellow triangle came up on the horizon, one more time with that cursed laugh. Luckily, it didn’t last too long. He soon woke up, he _forced himself_ to wake up, and his pillow was once again soaked in sweat.

It was his limit. Silently, Stan prepared a suitcase with short-term provisions, being guided only by the moonlight that penetrated through the window. He didn’t want to wake his brother up, once he didn’t wish to explain himself about the precipitate attitude. Even worse, Ford could try to convince him to stay. Stan knew that, deep down, if he listened to such words, he would hesitate.

“I’m sorry, Ford. I can’t stay in Gravity Falls anymore while this demon is inside my head, threatening my family”, he whispered while stared at Ford from the bedroom door, ready to close it.

Stan left a note on the fridge, which was written “Be right back, don’t worry!” and a poorly drawing of himself doing some kind of weird dance, just to pretend everything was fine. Then he left the shack and put the suitcase in the trunk of his old car. He opened a can of energetic drink in order to be strong enough to leave Gravity Falls’ frontier at least. Finally, Stan switched the ignition key. He tried once, twice, three times. At the forth, the car was started.

The moon was low and there were no clouds in the sky. Stan drove through the road which leaded to the main highway and everything seemed fine. The family photo was attached to the car hood with some Mabel’s stickers, something that gave him strength to sacrifice his life once again for their safety. When he took the last curve to cross the county boundary, something unusual happened. A great light in the sky suddenly appeared and made an abrupt fall from the canyon to the middle of the pinewoods.

“Holy waffles! What is that thing?”

Stan pulled his car over the curb, took his flashlight which was on the glove compartment and headed into the woods. It was not hard to find the object that has fallen from the sky, since the smoke and the lights clearly pointed the way.

When he approached the location, he was afraid he could’ve found some sort of weird foe, after all everything was possible in Gravity Falls. He then decided to hide behind a close pine tree and turned his flashlight off. From where he was standing, he was able to hear some voices. One in particular pretty much ill-bred.

“Y-Y-You’re an idiot, Morty! L-L-Look at what you’ve done! Who taught you to drive like this? Hahaha, just kidding, I know that was on me! But seriously, Morty, look at the size of this shit, Morty! We landed in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night! Shit, Morty! Now we’ll have to walk until that shitty town, Morty! And it’s all your fault, Morty!” the man ended the reprimand with a burp.

“Oh, geez! We’re doomed, Rick! I-I-I screwed up!” the boy said, trying not to chew his fingernails in despair.

“Yes, Morty! B-B-But it’s what you do, you screw everything up, Morty! Come on, let’s get walking before a primitive bear or something comes out from its cave and tries to rip your skin out of your body to wear in winter. Come on, Morty!”

“Multi-bear.”

Rick stopped talking for a moment, cautious, and pulled his gun, aiming it at the direction of the trees.

“Who is there? Get out and show yourself before I decide to set fire on this entire forest!”

Stan came out from the pine tree, his hands up, with his right one holding his turned-off flashlight. Building up the courage, he replied:

“Relax, pal. I’m a local guy. I was driving when I saw a light falling from the skies. You don’t look like aliens, although you’ve come by this kind of ship or something.”

Rick looked at Stan’s silhouette and rolled his eyes.

“Look, Morty, a dude dumber than you! Of course we’re not aliens, you idiot! Aren’t you seeing my grandson’s stupid face? How do you expect this to be a kind of some intelligent life form?”

“Hey, Rick! Y-You don’t need to be this rude…”

“Shut up, Morty! And you over there! Yes, this is a spaceship, but no, we’re not aliens, the thing is my grandson here drives like a male Obravadian and ended up bumping _my_ ship on the canyon. The rest you witnessed. A-A-And what is that thing you’ve just said, a multi-bear? Are you making fun of me, you hick?”

Stan didn’t get practically any word of the scientist’s statement, but the last word, besides taking some time to be processed, finally made him angry:

“Hey, you jerk, you better show me some respect, I’m a war veteran, you know?” Stan put his arms down and headed towards Rick with an intimidating attitude, point his finger to his face.

“Oh, look at me, I’m a decorated old man who can’t reach my own ass to clean myself up! Congratulations, would you want me to set off fireworks on your honor?” Rick replied with an upset countenance while his voice evidenced irony and acidity.

“What?! Say that again then I’ll teach you a lesson!”

“Bring it on, old man!”

“H-H-Hey, Rick! Stop fighting the civilians you’ve just met!” Morty stepped in between them in order to avoid that something worse might happen.

Rick was ready to retort with some low-level curses when he stared at Stan’s face against the ship headlight. He hasn’t paid attention for two specific reasons: first, because he barely cared about people. Second, because it was too dark for him to recognize Stan’s face traits.

But in that moment, he felt as if time itself has stopped. In his heartwood, he sensed he has seen that man before, at some place away distant, from a past he meant to forget. Rick stared at him for such long period that Stan lost his upset countenance and gave rise to his estrangement one.

“What?! What are you looking at, you jerk? Do you think you can beat me, huh? Because my fists are just getting started!” he retorted, closing his fists ready to punch. But he didn’t, for Rick kept staring at him without any reaction.

“R-R-R-Rick! We need to go! This man can help us! Rick!” Morty pulled the scientist’s lab coat in an attempt to take him from the trance.

The last call for his name was able to make Rick return to the reality of the situation, once again frowning. With his arms crossed, he rolled his eyes one more time and uttered:

“Hey, you! Old man! Give us a ride to Gravity Falls!”

“Wow, wow, wow, hold your horses, pal! First of all, this is not going to happen! I’m getting out of Gravity Falls and there’s no way I’m going back! Secondly, what makes you think I would help a jerk like you? Obviously, this kid here is not guilty for having you as his grandfather, but sorry, son, you’re not worth it”, Stan turned his back on them and crossed his arms.

“Alright, first of all, nobody asked for you help. My grandson is clearly an idiot who is not able to walk some miles without complaining. Secondly, now I’m pleased to visit Gravity Falls, since you won’t be there anymore! But, please, tell me the citizens aren’t anything like you, otherwise I’ll give up on our mission at this very moment.”

Stan raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin.

“Anyways, what are you guys doing here? I definitely don’t trust you.”

Rick took a deep breath, put his gun back in the holster under the lab coat e replied:

“Not only annoying, you’re also curious and mind other people’s business”, the scientist then took a gadget which held a radar and showed it to Stan. “My radar picked up a high reading of rupture activity in the fabric of space-time continuum, so my grandson and I decided to come and investigate. Not that you’ve understood anything I’ve just said, but who wanted to know about our intentions was you. Now, if any of this made difference in your perception about us, it would great if you could take us to the closest junkyard so we can fix my ship and get away from this shitty place as fast as we can.”

Stan took a while to reply again, but this time was not due to difficulties he had in understanding. If there was a word he’s heard multiple times last year, this word was “rupture”. Flaws in the fabric of reality. If that radar had captured something, it meant that Gravity Falls was in danger. And that meant his family was in danger as well.

“Look, I know someone who can fix your ship in the blink of an eye. If I give you guys a ride while this fellow of mine works on it, will you be able to solve the problem about this rupture?”

Rick and Morty looked at each other and then nodded. Stan meditated a little longer, sighed and replied:

“Alright! But you owe me twenty… No, no, thirty… No, no, fifty bucks for the ride!”

Rick, by the third time, rolled his eyes and showed him the bill stuck between his index and medium fingers. Stan smiled and pulled it from Rick, kissing it lastly.


	3. Replacement

Morty got in the car by the backdoor, leaving the backpack with the scientific equipment by his side and fastening his seatbelt shortly thereafter. Stan slid on the driver’s side and started the car. Lastly, Rick sat by his side, on the passenger’s seat. When he fastened his belt, once again he felt a sensation of nostalgia invading his heartwood. Stan leaned his elbow on his seat and turned to his guests, saying:

“Very well, gentlemen. Before we go, I’d like to mention that I can’t give any assurances that my fellow will be able to fix your spaceship. He’s an old crazy man who lives in the junkyard, not much different from you”. Stan stared at Rick with squinty eyes. Rick returned the favor. “In case he fails, I’ll indicate my bro-... Huh, another fellow’s address! He’s also a scientist, I know he will be able to help. Meanwhile, you better do your nerdy stuff and fix the rift in the fabric of reality! I don’t want to leave the city in the hands of two suckers. Do you guys understand?”

“Fine. Now shut up and start driving”, Rick replied with the same countenance, turning to the opposite side and looking through the car window. His elbow lay down on the division of the glass with the car door, while his head lay down over his hand. His feet started tapping an unknown beat once more, only in order to avoid the boredom and the silence of ten deadly minutes of travel.

The way was noiseless and uncomfortable for the three passengers. Morty, in order to break the silence, started a small talk with Stan.

“So… Are you from Gravity Falls?”

Stan meditated for a second, pondering whether he told the truth to the boy. He definitely hated Rick, but Morty still transmitted pureness and innocence through his countenance and big eyes, and somehow, he ended up remembering Mabel and Dipper. Lastly, he made up his mind:

“I’ve been here for thirty years.”

“Thirty years?” Morty’s question echoed in Rick’s mind. Some information wanted to come back to his mind, he just didn’t know what it was yet.

“Exactly, kid. This town might be cursed, but it was the only place where I finally found the perfect job. Besides, I was finally able to gather my family after a very long time.”

“And why are you leaving in such hurry?” Morty asked impulsively.

Stan remained silent for a few seconds, processing the pain from the stabs in his tight heart.

“Look, kid. Sometimes you need to keep away from people so they won’t get hurt. It’s better this way, believe me.”

Rick, still looking at the landscape, meditated about that statement. He has already taken this kind of decision before, when he surrendered to the Federation in the past. However, he wasn’t able to keep away from his family for a long time. After ignoring this reminiscence, his eyes, tired of the sameness of the pine trees, turned over to the interior of the car. There was a picture, but it was too dark to view its content. It was only when the car stopped at the illuminated crossroads at the city entrance that Rick’s habitual insight clicked in his mind. The red light from the traffic light was replaced by the color green, illuminating the family photography. His eyes widened due to that picture and the words “thirty years” finally made the connection and the meaning which he was looking for. Stan was about to make a left turn when Rick’s body moved in a sudden.

“Stop the car!” he shouted, holding the steering wheel.

“Holly waffle! Are you crazy?” Stan abruptly stepped on the brakes before an accident could happen. Luckily, the car squealed the tires and destabilized a little, but it remained on the road.

“Alright, funny guy! I’ll just ask you just once! What’s your name?” Rick fell upon Stan with the gun pointed to his face.

“R-R-Rick! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!” Morty put his hands on his head, afraid to interfere and take a shot.

“Shut up, Morty! I know exactly what I’m doing! Now, old man, last chance! If you don’t answer me in two seconds, I’ll shoot you! What’s your name?”

“My name’s Stan! Stan Pines!” he shouted, taking his hands off the steering Wheel and raising them in a surrender position.

“Stan… Stanford?” Rick loosened Stan’s collar a little.

“Yeesh… Tough question. Depends, do you know me from the Mystery Shack? Because until last year, I-”

“Quit stalling, smart guy! Is your name Stanford Pines?” Rick held the trigger back and tightened his collar.

“It’s Stanley! I’m that useless nerd’s brother!”

“You’re the brother… So, what happened to Ford?” the gun was still pointed to Stan’s head.

“Ford is fine! He’s home! Look, I don’t know where you know him from, but I definitely have nothing to do with your problems!”

“So does it mean he did it? Did he complete his mission and come back to Earth?”

“Well, I don’t know exactly what mission you’re talking about, but yeah, he’s back. Or rather, I brought him back. I rebuilt the portal, it took me thirty years to get it done… But I did it.”

Rick didn’t reply, but it was possible to notice a slight smile on his face. Now everything made sense. The first and last conversation with Ford revealed to be extremely efficient, including his advice about bonding and giving meaning to his existence. He released Stan’s collar and once again he sat on the passenger’s seat.

 _With infinity-sided die or not, Ford took something good from all this misadventure that is the multiverse_ , he thought while felt his heart warming up to know that he has done at least a good deed in his life.

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking but… Where do you know Ford from?”

Stan’s words sounded like a bucket of cold water that put out the fireplace in Rick’s heart. Harsh, he replied:

“We’ve met once at an incredible coincidence. Or rather, in a probability whose result is almost zero. He saved me from certain death. This happened a long time ago, and since I’m not the kind of person that keeps ruminating reminiscences, I didn’t think about that after some time. This is why it took me so long to remember, but this picture here was enough to disenthrall this lost memory”, Rick pointed to the family photography glued to the glove compartment thanks to Mabel’s sticker.

Stan felt his heart squeezing when he looked at the picture. It was when Rick took a deep breath and changed his countenance:

“This is amazing! I thought that fucking stupid man was killed in some suicide mission, haha! Hey, old man! I changed my mind! Take us to Ford! He’ll definitely have the tools needed to fix my spaceship!”

“Hey, wait a minute! The deal was I would take you both to the junkyard! I won’t go back, mainly to the Mystery Shack! I told you before, I’m getting out from Gravity Falls and I can’t go back to the very place I’m trying to run away from!”

“Why are you trying to run away from Ford, huh? What did you do to him?” the threatening gaze came back and once again the gun made a little dance at Stan’s direction.

“Look, it’s none of your business! It’s family business, alright? I’m just trying to protect them! This kid here is your grandson, isn’t he? Wouldn’t you do anything to protect him if you could?”

Rick hesitated for a brief moment. He glanced at Morty, that same usual stupid and passive face, that face which he would love to hate, but he couldn’t.

“Look at this brat and tell me whether I would raise a single finger to help this project of a person to live? Hah!” he sighed and sank into the seat, calming down. “Leave us at the hotel, we’ll look for your brother in the morning” he concluded, crossing his arms. Morty lowered his head, hiding his upset countenance. Much as he tried, he never got the chance to approach his grandfather. There was a wall too solid for Rick to show any kind of affection.

Stan, still stunned, straightened up the car and headed to Gravity Fall’s inn. His feeling of contempt towards Rick not only grew but also took a new shape, very close to hatred. He has met a lot of dangerous people before, but this scientist surpassed all the expectations. His own brother by himself was able to almost doom the entire planet only because he is an ambitious know-it-all. _Scientists are dangerous people, definitely_ , he confirmed while driving. His simplicity, despite being target of mockery multiple times, was enough for him. Not that this was enough for him to get rid of problems, on the contrary. Government business was a constant concern in his life, although they were consequence of his dishonesty and questionable morality. At least, his deeds have never put humanity at risk – well, not in mortal danger, at least.

However, it was not only the difference of thinking that made Stan feed a crescent hatred towards Rick. His mannerless, egoistic and sarcastic attitude might be able to bother him, but the intimidation with the gun and the disdain towards his grandson were behaviors that passed beyond any supported limit. Morty appeared to be a good kid and deserved to be treated with some more respect, unlikely the clear toxic relationship his grandfather offered to him. Finally, a good thought wandered his mind: maybe Morty could have a glimpse of a good relationship between grandparents and grandchildren when he met Ford. He trusted his brother entirely to take care of Dipper and Mabel, mostly after all the learning that Weirdmageddon provided to the Pines family. However, unfortunately the kid was too late to witness Stan’s good deeds. Not that Stan was a role model to be followed, but the little portion of affection which he was able to transmit was enough to his grandchildren to love and admire him. _Family always goes first_ , he concluded.

For someone who only acquired affection from their family after a long life journey, he knew how much an affectionate gesture meant. The reason why Morty bore that rude attitude from Rick was unknown to Stan, but there was still hope for him. Ford was also a brilliant scientist and now he knew how to bond and how to value his family. From his point of view, Rick would never learn how to relate to any person ever, but perhaps he could learn how to behave as a grandfather when Morty faced him and stood up against him. It would be the perfect lesson for an inconsequent know-it-all.

These thoughts were excellent for Stan, since they distracted them from the trip and made time go by quickly enough to reach Gravity Falls’ inn. Rick and Morty got out of the car with the equipment and headed to the entrance, but before they could come in, Stan had a word while standing inside the car:

“I did my part of the deal. Now do yours. And you, old man, no swearing near my grandkids, understood?!”

Rick only sighed, rolled his eyes and replied:

“Whatever. See you never again, you piece of garbage”, he turned his back and raised his hand, subtly flipping him the bird.

Stan stared at him upset and, with no reply to the insult, only speeded up the car and proceeded with his escape. They would never meet each other ever again, there was no reason to care about it. A few seconds later, the red lights from the rear bumper finally disappeared on the horizon.

The morning emerged in the small town of Gravity Falls. Rick’s first attitude – or rather, his second, because the first one was to sip on his flask – was to ask for directions to Stanford Pines’ house. The receptionist’s answer was prompt, every resident knew very well where the Mystery Shack was located. Rick, seeing Morty who was still sleeping deeply, dragged him by his foot and pulled him to the inn’s exit. Lastly, he asked for a cab, ignoring Morty’s protests due to that disrespectful attitude.

Soos was still sweeping the porch from the entrance when the cab parked close to the shack. It was too early for clients, but Stan taught him always to serve a customer, no matter the hour of the day, after all they will always be a source of money. Rick got out of the car and paid the driver. Then he turned his back and headed to Soos.

“Hey, you! Beaver face! Where can I find Stanford Pines?”

“Haha! I’m called that several times. I can’t tell if Mr. Pines is already up though, what subject would be?”

“It’s a private matter, mutant dormouse. Is he here or he’s not?”

“Please, wait inside the shop while I go call him”, Soos didn’t bother about the rudeness and guided them to the shop, heading to the restrict area afterwards. Luckily, Ford wasn’t in the lab yet, it would be very weird to see a man coming out from a candy machine. At least, it was what Soos thought. At Rick’s current state of life, nothing else fit in the word “weird”.

Morty got surprised at the eccentric items from the shop. Much as he knew they were merely a facade, there was something magical that hypnotized his big eyes. The mugs, the symbols, the stuffed animals built in a grotesque way, all of this built a mystic and mysterious atmosphere. Perhaps there was something else that he wasn’t able to point, but this didn’t bother him. After so many adventures and dangerous situations by the side of the smartest man in the universe, a bit of uncertainty brought peace to his heart. As he wandered his eyes through the store, he noticed, over the balcony, beautiful snow globes with miniatures of the Mystery Shack inside of them. He approached in order to get a better look, very mindfully.

“Hi! I’m Mabel!”

Morty fell back with the jump scare. The girl has appeared from behind the balcony and her face had frighteningly enhanced due to the glass globe.

“Aaaaaw, geez...” the boy moaned in pain.

“Hey, are you okay? It was not my intention to scare you!” Mabel turned around the balcony and ran to aid him to get up. Her sweater was so colorful that dazzled Morty’s eyesight.

“I’m fine, thanks. My name’s Morty.”

“Hi, Morty! Welcome to the Mystery Shack! This is my pig, Waddles!”, Mabel raised Waddles on her arms and showed him to Morty. Both of them kept talking while Rick waited impatiently.

A few minutes and some Mabel’s laughs later, finally Soos appeared, followed by Ford. The scientist was still looking at Soos, curious and intrigued about the description offered by the household.

“How did you exactly describe him, Soos? An old punk man probably member of a band from the 90’s? Are you certain about it? I don’t know anybody like this.”

“Yes, Mr. Pines. He even wears a mohawk on the head and a conceptual trench coat. Look, he’s over there”, Soos pointed at Rick’s direction, who had his back at them, looking at a stuffed animal called “beardge”.

Ford took a few seconds to recognize that peculiar silhouette, but the lab coat and the blue hair were essential elements for an insight to finally happen in his mind.

“Sanchez? Is that you?” Ford said it out loud, however quite insecure due to the apprehension about the precision of his memories. Rick turned around quickly and opened a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, yeah, baby! Stanford Pines!”

They both headed to their respective directions and saluted each other with an intense hug. Ford landed his hands on Rick’s shoulders, skeptical.

“How did you find me? How did you know I was here?”

“Tiny multiverse, isn’t it? It’s a long story, but summarizing it: Morty accidently reached this dimension while I taught him how to drive my spaceship, but when we came here, my anomaly measurers detected a worrisome reading concerning the fabric of reality. And honestly, Ford, they are not friendly readings at my level of experience. If you care about this dimension, you’d better check them.”

“Gravity Falls’ anomaly readings are back? Impossible, I’ve checked just yesterday, before sleeping!”

“Check it again, old man. Your reader must be broken.”

“Would you like to accompany me?”

“I bet your lab is the only one in planet Earth that is slightly as good as mine, haha! Morty! Morty! Stay here and don’t do anything stupid, I know I’m asking too much, but try your best for me, uh?!”

What Soos feared, happened: the scientists walked into the door hidden by the candy machine, descending to the lab. Morty ignored Rick’s commentary and kept talking to Mabel. When he could even notice, a piece of yellow sweater started appearing over his body.

Far from the foppery at the store, the two scientists now checked graphics, measurers and seismographs. There was something wrong, apparently the results have been altered when compared to Rick’s readings.

“This is in fact quite strange, Sanchez. My readers are in perfect conditions, I don’t believe it was a technical failure. Something or someone altered the results.”

“T-T-This is why I work alone. Does anybody else have access to this lab?”

“Unfortunately, everyone in the house has access to this room”, Ford explained, scrubbing his six fingers under his chin while he meditated.

“Well, then think about who in this house would like to hide these anomalies from everybody else”, he ended his sentence with his typical burp.

Ford thought about Mabel, who was too naïve to take this kind of attitude. Dipper, aside from being his loyal pupil, fought against Bill’s forces by his side. Warning him would be the most logical action. Soos definitely had no cognitive capacity to manipulate the machine, let alone reasons to do so. The pig has been intelligent just once, according to Dipper’s story. The only one left was…

“Stanley!”

Ford left Rick alone in the lab and quickly ran up through the elevator and the stairs. He looked for his brother across the entire house, but he didn’t find him. It was only when he checked the front part of the shack and didn’t sight the car that he finally began to understand. Lastly, he came in the shop and headed to Soos:

“Soos! Have you seen Stanley today?”

“I haven’t, Mr. Pines. I only know that he left a note on the fridge saying that he would be back soon, so I didn’t bother telling you guys. Something happened to Stan, Mr. Pines?” Soos changed his countenance to someone worried and quite guilty for not mentioning the note before.

“No, I believe everything is just fine. He might have been gone to the market in order to buy some milk”, Ford lied with a smile, landing his hand on the household’s shoulder. Rick, bored, broke the silence:

“If this Stanley guy is you brother, Ford, forget it. H-H-He will not come back”, the scientist interfered, sticking his little finger in his ear and twiddling it, while his other hand was in the pocket of his white lab coat.

“Sanchez, what are you talking about?!” Ford grabbed his arms, astonished.

“Wow, wow, hold on! I’ve only met him last night, when our ship fell in the middle of the forest. Our hands were totally tied when your brother found us and brought us to the inn. But he said he didn’t want to stay in this town, he said he wanted to get out of Gravity Falls at all costs.”

Morty, noticing the affliction coming from the members of the Pines family, wasn’t able to keep quiet for much longer. Mabel was brushing his cheek with blush, and the only reason for letting her do that was the sympathy he received as it hasn’t happened for a long time in his life. When the girl’s happy countenance changed to an eminent concern, he knew it was time to help them. Morty stood up and finally made a move:

“A-Actually, Mr. Pines… H-H-He said he n-needed to protect them, this is why he was leaving town…”

Ford astounded and kneeled before Morty, doing the same gesture of putting his hands on his shoulders.

“What are you saying, kid? Protect us? Protect us from what?”

“I-I-I-I don’t know, he didn’t say it! I only know that he wanted to protect his family, something my grandfather would never do for mine. It may be for this reason that he didn’t mention anything, b-b-b-because Rick is completely selfish!” the boy said in a severe tone, staring at his grandfather.

“Morty, h-h-how am I supposed to take you seriously with these pinky cheeks, Morty?” the scientist crossed his arms, unsatisfied.

“Shut up, Rick! You know you’re a terrible person an-an-an-and…”

“And what, Morty? And what?”

The tension between the two of them was about to explode when a voice interfered:

“Hey! You two, be quiet right now!” Mabel yelled over the top of the shop balcony, waving her arms. “Grunkle Ford, what’s happening? Where’s Grunkle Stan?”

“This is what I would like to know, Mabel… If the fact that he left this dawn is true, then he must be many miles away from Gravity Falls.”

“But why would he leave? And without telling us?” the girl shrugged her arms in sadness.

“I have a theory and it is not good at all”, Ford took a deep breath and straightened up his spine, embodying the family’s leader. “Sanchez, you said you came to this city by our spaceship. I’ll try to contact Fiddleford, he will be able to fix it in the blink of an eye. You will only need to guide him to the falling location. After that, you will look for Stan using your portal gun and you will bring him back immediately. Do the needed calculations, measuring time and distance, I know it will be a piece of cake for you. Meanwhile, I’ll stay and try to recover the data which Stan hid when he altered the machine. If my theory is correct, the entire world is in danger again.”

“What? I’d rather die than meeting that dumb old man one more time! As if I cared about him, or about your stupid family, Ford! Guess what? I don’t give a shit about your family, Ford!” Rick replied, flipping them the bird for everybody to see.

“Sanchez! I know you don’t care about anything or anybody, and I’m fine with that! But my brother is in an unthinkable danger! If something happens to him, the whole Earth might be destroyed! If you won’t do it for me, then do it for your grandson!”

Rick once again glanced at Morty. The fact that his face was pinky due to the blush only increased his natural and almost instinctive gesture of despising his grandson.

“You know what? I can replace Morty anytime for any other Morty from any reality. As you can replace this stupid family if something happens to this planet. And you know what? Who cares? Everyone can be replaced, Ford! This body here is not even my original body, Ford! You’re all not better than just a grain of sand at the beach of the universe. So fuck you all! I don’t give a shit about the end of the world, as I don’t give a shit about you! Let’s go, Morty!”

Morty’s eyes were filled with tears, but he didn’t hesitate to respond:

“I won’t go with you, Rick! I’ll help the Pines! A-A-And you know what, Rick? Fuck you! These people, they care about each other, they are not like you! Y-Y-You only think about yourself, you don’t care about anyone but you! Why don’t you leave my family alone and go acting like this stupid jerk on the other side of the multiverse? I bet no one will miss you. No one. Not even mom.”

Rick stared at him, surprised. Morty never faced him, and he knew when this happened, it was because he surpassed some offense limit that would not be easily forgotten or forgiven.

“I’m too old for this…”, the scientist lowered his voice tone and slowly left by the door, walking down the road while he opened his flask and took a long shot.

Ford has now lost his trump to find his missing brother, then he trusted the task to the only person who did justice to his intelligence: his pupil Dipper. The boy was investigating clues of a possible new creature into the woods, but it only took Mabel to call him through the walkie-talkie that he came back immediately. Ford quickly explained the situation they were in and Dipper readily accepted the quest of doing the calculations in order to find probable routes that Stan could have taken to escape. Meanwhile, Mabel, Soos and Morty would meet the old man McGucket so he could fix the spaceship. Morty, despite all the tension, finally felt comfortable. Not only due to the burden that has gotten off his chest when he spoke about everything he felted towards Rick, but also because, by the first time, he finally saw how a united family should behave.

“Pines, go!” they said in unison, heading to their respective missions.


	4. Bar Fight

Rick headed downtown. He could have used his portal gun to reach his destiny, that is to say, if he had one in mind. His only intention was walk adrift while he drank from his flask, in a constant attempt to forget Morty’s words – and probably, all the other words that have ever been directed to him over his life.

His insistence on acting like a total jerk was stronger than any other impulse. More than that, it represented his instinct of survival. The universe was a wild animal which swallows weaker beings without mercy, a lesson he has learned through the hardest way of all: living it. And Rick knew what weakened him: above everything, affectional bonds. For this very reason, he has walked away from Beth and his other relatives. Some of them, he did it with pleasure, like it was with Jerry. But his daughter still insisted on knocking on his heart, asking to come inside.

In a moment of weakness, Rick succumbed to her request. He came back, he saw Morty grow and become a mediocre teenager, as well as Summer. He saw his daughter at the mercy of a creeping and useless being like Jerry. He saw like social conventions continue depressing and suffocating. At least, he tried to have happy thoughts about these moments. However, the more he succumbed to feelings, the more he realized how dangerous things could become to the scientist, as well as to his family.

While a man of science, he has tested his experiment empirically, when the Federation took his best friend during his own ceremony and, posteriorly, threatened to exterminate his family. His heart has also been ripped apart a few times in the matter of love, but they were enough for him to give up once and for all on settling down in a longstanding way.

Therefore, Rick Sanchez now faced an uttermost, painful struggle: to keep succumbing to the affections which have been established around him and jeopardize everyone because of it, or to walk away more and more and end up his life completely alone. Both options demanded sacrifices, although he always reclined to the last one. However, few minutes watching the Pines were enough for his heart to feel once again the weight of doubt blooming inside his heartwood and disestablishing his balance of reason. Thus, his wrath was almost entirely discounted on Morty. This was his painful circle, which it was only interrupted by alcohol.

With that in mind, nothing else was more reasonable than looking for a local to refuel his flask and drown the pain that insisted on suffocating him. It was when the gross scientist approached the local bar. A gigantic security was standing by the front door, arms crossed and serious countenance. Rick halted before his grotesque figure, waiting for him to let the scientist in. After staring at him for a few seconds, the security took a step back and allowed his entrance.

Brutes of all kinds attended that place, while the skinny nerd didn’t own even one third of the weakest man’s muscles inside the bar. Angry faces stared at him for a few seconds, as his body already lanky approached the balcony.

“Double shot. No ice”, and once again the burp.

“Hard day, stranger?”

“As usual. Living is a shit”, he mumbled, drinking the shot down in one as if it were water.

Rick knew he needed to hurt others’ feelings for they wouldn’t be able to see his emotional vulnerability. It should be nonexistent for everything his eyes have already processed over his long and out of control years of life taught him that this kind of weakness only harms survival. Although he has depended on friends and relatives sometimes, he did everything so the mistake wouldn’t repeat itself. For this very reason, he had learned how to always fight back, no matter how strong the hit would be.

“Another”, he uttered as the glass hit the balcony.

Another swill and his senses were little by little disappearing, becoming deliriums of a restless, perk mind. Rick absolutely wasn’t a courteous person, but the alcohol intensified his impulses already too aggressive.

At the third shot, he was peeved enough due to the bigoted looks from the local customers. In addition to all the xenophobia, his blue hair and his lab coat didn’t help with the discretion which he was looking for. Without thinking twice, he looked around and saw a sample of human being trying to win an arm-wrestling match against a machine.

“Geez, look what we’ve got here. A man who forgot to train his own brain and focused only on the arms ha ha ha!”, he laughed, slapping the balcony and pointing at him.

“What?! What did you say?!”, the angry man freed the mechanical arm and turned to Rick’s direction.

“W-W-Wait! Why don’t we solve this issue as rational adults? Oh, sorry, I’ve just forgotten, you don’t have a brain! Heyooo!”, despite he was an outsider, even the bar costumers started giggling, developing to loud laughs at each new mockery. Each new laugh made the man get angrier and angrier, while his skin grew redder than his hair and beard. He was none other than Dan Corduroy himself, the strongest – and dumbest – lumberjack of all Gravity Falls.

Dan, no longer enduring the offenses, held a chair and broke it with his bare hands while he gritted his teeth. The costumers were now watching, speechless, the scene that unrolled at the bar. Some bills were passing from hand to hand, indicating a bet. Little did the bettors know that Rick, despite being smaller and thinner, was a natural survivor, different from the lumberjack that spent his entire life punching things without a single trace of gracefulness.

“Nice intimidation technique, mister testosterone. It would a shame if-if-if a piece of shit of your kind could not even scare a five-year-old girl, ha ha ha! No, seriously, maybe not even a three-year-old! Oh, I’m too modest today, let’s fix this. You can’t even scare a baby in diapers, y-y-you prototype of a werewolf, shitty lumberjack! Why don’t you go play house with your dolls? Your presence offends my IQ, seriously”, Rick didn’t stand up; he just remained staring at the lumberjack with narrowed eyes when he was done with his improvised offense.

“Enough! You asked for this, old man!”

The man clenched his fist, raised his arm and tried to strike a punch right between Rick’s eyes. However, the scientist, even when he was drunk, still got formidable reflexes acquired from all the dangerous situations which he had been through over his multidimensional travels.  Before the punch could yield a bruise, he swerved his head and held onto the lumberjack’s wrist, hanging on his arm that looked like a log. With the swing impulse, lastly, he gave a meticulously calculated kick right between the brute’s legs.

The effect was instantaneous: a shout and his body was over the floor, in fetal position, while his hands held his precious parts and the tears rolled down frenetically from his eyes. Rick observed him, imagining how pathetic that fight had been. Not pleased yet with the adrenaline he was seeking, raised his hands in doubt and asked:

“Anyone else?”

A deadly silence took over the bar.

“What a pathetic city! Not even the biggest among you people is capable of tickling me? Come on, you hicks!”, Rick threw the glass on the floor, breaking it, unpleased.

Finally, another brute who was friends with Dan stood up and shouted:

“Bar fight!”

After that, the following scene revealed itself undistinguishable. The costumers started punching each other without apparent reason, breaking tables, chairs and bottles. A true mediocrity spectacle watered by lots of testosterone, but it was enough for Rick to feel alive once in a while. Luckily, not all of them attacked the scientist. The reasonless commotion existed with the only intention of freeing the stress and energy restrained inside their bodies. Very old friends now advanced with ferocity, fighting one another, with the only aim of ripping out the highest number of teeth from their respective adversaries.

The owner of the bar, used to such situations, just hid behind the balcony, waiting for the outcome of the spectacle and calculating, tears rolling from his eyes, the damage which he would have to pay for later. There was no point in calling the cops, especially because Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland would be incapable of stopping the anarchy that took root at the establishment. Not only due to their strength, but also because of their competence, which wasn’t the best among the various regional policemen.

When there wasn’t a single man standing, the scientist was no longer present. In the middle of the confusion, Rick left by the front door, bored with his adversaries’ amateurism. Holding a bottle which he hasn’t paid for, he staggered by the street while listened the muffled sound of broken furniture. Finally, his bewildered feet took him to one of the benches of Gravity Fall’s public square.

The sun was high and the heat of the summer was taking the due toll from an old man dehydrated by the alcoholic beverage. He hasn’t left the fight harmless; his eye was now purple and his back throbbed due to the chair throw that he took off guard. However, he truly knew that physical pain was only a line of escape to his true emotional pain. The pain of never admitting he had empathy for his own family, or knowing that they could surely be replaced, just like himself. He could die at any moment, exactly like that Rick who exploded himself due to a miscalculation and, for that, was replaced by him, as well as Morty. In a family which wasn’t the original one, but owned the same role. At least, he _forced_ himself to believe that that was normal, that there was no difference in disgracing an entire dimension and run away from the problem roosting in another. Nothing in his life was able to be an anchor to give him stability and safety, and when these doubts knocked on his door, it was time to turn the flask once again.

Rick hated to compare himself to other people, this made him mediocre. But just for a second, he wished he could carry a family photo on his ship, just like that old ignoble man did when he flaunted his family picture in his car. Even if he had the ability to accept these feelings, he couldn’t do it. Not when a considerable fraction of the universe has declared him a mortal enemy or an outlaw, when not both. To put himself at risk in a reckless way was one thing, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to people whom he secretly nourished an undermost affection.

When he took the last sip from the bottle, one of his typical insights rushed him. He rummaged his lab coat pocket with difficulty, looking for his portal gun. When he found it, he casted a portal and passed through it, whose destiny by the other side took him to the Mystery Shack. Morty had left the bag with the scientific gadgets on a corner of the shop. “Reckless as usual”, he thought out loud. From inside the bag, he pulled the small computer, performing a quick research over the town’s surroundings. Some calculations took shape in his mind and the research was concluded. The greatest genius of the multiverse would save the day once again.

He adjusted the coordinates of his gun and a portal appeared in front of him. Rick had in mind several destinies, and maybe his theory was wrong, but deep down a jot of narcissistic confidence touched his chest. The scientist, then, started checking establishment by establishment by Gravity Falls’ surroundings and its adjacent roads. He tried several gas stations and motels by the roadside. But it was specifically in other kind of establishment that Rick found what he was looking for, after all he has just left one of them. With a smile on his face, he felt superior for being right one more time.

He walked towards the balcony and sit on the stool, by the side of a curved old man. He raised his hand and the bartender came to take his order.

“Two shots, the second one for my pal over here.”

The old man turned his face at a glance, trying to process the information. Much for his surprise – not pleasant at all – the man by his side was that crazy jerk.

“You?! What are you doing here, you knucklehead? Are you following me, by any chance?”, Stan stood up, upset.

“Wow, wow! Hang on, veteran. It’s good for you to hold the strong emotions, otherwise your decrepit heart will have an attack at any second!”

“Hah, how I was dying to punch someone’s face! And it’s gonna be doubly satisfying because it’s gonna be yours!” Stan held Rick’s lab coat collar with both hands, ready to overflow all his frustration through violence.

“Hey! Much as I am _dying_ to sink my fingers on your wrinkly face, we don’t have much time to fight. Moreover, I’ve just got out of a bar fight, I’m not in the mood to get involved in another one, especially with you around. Wait, I need to focus on my goal, it’s hard to concentrate when your head is spinning all day long. Point is, your family is looking for you desperately. And I’m here to bring you back to them”, he finalized the reasoning with the typical burp.

When Stan heard the word “family” coming from Rick’s mouth, his hands loosened, sliding part of the scientist’s lab coat.

“I told you yesterday I can’t go back! If I do, I’ll put everyone in danger!”

Rick rolled his eyes and broke free from Stan’s hands. He breathed deeply and continued:

“This is why I hate sentimentalism”, and burped again. “Listen, your brother is readjusting the data you messed up at the night you ran away. With that, he will be able to create a device that blocks the source of the threat which you all are so afraid of, whatever it is. I’ve met your brother, old man, I know he’s capable of doing that, although he isn’t at the same level of intelligence as I am. No one is, honestly. Well, when you ran away, the chances of nipping the evil in the bud only decreased. So stop trying to play the martyr, alright? Y-Y-You’re not special for letting them behind and trying to play the hero. Y-Y-You’re lucky because you have a family that cares about you in case you go missing! Not everyone is as lucky as you are… Everyone is looking for you, doing their best to find an advantageous solution. So get your shit together real quickly and come back to that bunch of bastards you call family… Shit.

Stan lowered his arms, crestfallen. Despite hating Rick, what he has said until now made sense. If the Pines hadn’t united, the Weirdmageddon would have never been avoided. It wouldn’t be different now, would it?

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but... I think you’re right.”

Rick shrugged, pointing that the old man has only said the obvious.

“Very well, I’ve decided I’m going back with you. But before that, I only need to ask you something, it’s important. How did you find me even before my own family? I told no one where I was heading to, and from all places, you found me at a random bar by the roadside. This is at least suspicious”, Stan crossed his arms, serious.

The scientist grew a little embarrassed because he had the answer, but he wasn’t completely willing to utter it. Finally, he ended up faking a cough, heavily breathed and handed over the answer:

“When I met Ford, I felt empathy for him because I thought we were the same. Two scientists travelling across the multiverse, uncommitted, without caring about our own families. B-B-But I made a mistake when I assumed I was like him. In the end, I was sitting on a bench, drunk and with a purple eye I’ve got during a bar fight. And why was I like that? Because I can’t deal with my family, grandpa! B-B-Because I know if I just disappeared, they wouldn’t come after me, but I would sacrifice myself for them anyway! I’ve done this once and I would do it again, and fuck, they cannot know about that because I don’t want to look weak to them or to my enemies. I wanted to be a hero, but an old, drunk, arrogant man like me will never be a hero for anyone, no matter how many times I save the multiverse. Honestly, I put it in danger more times than I save it… Point is, I knew you would be here because you’re exactly like me… Deep down, those who will never be heroes are at the bars, mourning their mediocre lives and trying to cling to the minimal remnant of heroism they think they have. And there it comes the painful truth: they will never be heroes. _We_ will never be heroes, Stanley. Your altruism won’t save anyone. T-T-The only difference between you and me is that at least you have the option to be welcomed, you fucking Methuselah. So enjoy what you’ve nourished over your shitty existence, before you lose all of this for good. Now get inside that fucking car and go back to your Mystery Shack, before I feel compelled to punch this crumpled face of yours one more time. Shit.”

Stan remained in silence in light of Rick’s words. For the very first time, he wasn’t compelled to reply to the offenses or raise his voice when heard statements which he didn’t agree with. For the very first time, he only consented and they both headed to the car, leaving the two shots behind. Rick explained that they couldn’t go back through the portal, so they would have to head home by the conventional way.

Luckily, Stan has had only a shot during that morning, what, in his mind, was enough for him to be able to drive the STNLYMBL without further complications. Laws have never been his area of expertise anyways. Rick slid his body into the passenger’s sit and, in few minutes, simply turned off, something that was really profitable for both of them. Stan didn’t wish to drive his way back to Gravity Falls while talking to the scientist, and probably Rick’s feelings were mutual.

A few hours have passed and Rick remained sleeping. When there was an opportunity Stan stared at him, unpretentiously. His purple eye was still swollen and his hands were completely dropped by the side of his body. He wasn’t snoring, but it was possible to hear clearly his heavy, tired breath. The grunkle, for a moment, thought of turning the radio on to abstract, but he remembered the possible hangover and the headache which it follows in case Rick woke up.

Unfortunately, Stan was also feeling his head throb. Not only because of the bad night’s sleep in order to escape Bill’s nightmares, but also because of the shot he had taken and the scientist’s words that insisted on echoing inside his mind. How could that be possible, the fact that he was similar to such a despicable being? Stan knew he was a _shadowy_ person, at least, but to the point to despise people deliberately, even his own family? _He must be so damn broken on so many levels that he doesn’t even know where to begin fixing it_ , he thought. And for a moment, Stan felt sorry. If the grunkle could be able to help him love at least his grandson, that would be good enough for him. It wasn’t a perk wish, it was a feeling of altruism, something that only bloomed in extreme situations.

Ruminating the ideas, time has passed quickly. Before he could realize, Gravity Falls’ board appeared on the horizon. The sun has already said farewell and little by little the warm colors gave place to the cool colors of the night. Rarely, it was possible to observe the road illuminated by bioluminescent mushrooms, which entered the woods probably pointing the way to the kingdom of gnomes. Random glows behind the trees were also common, and precisely for acknowledging the existence of unknown beings, Stan always knew he wasn’t supposed to leave the main road ever, especially at night.

Finally the boards that indicated the path to the Mystery Shack were sighted. A few more miles and they at long last arrived at their destiny. Stan pulled over the car behind the shack with as most discretion as it was possible. Lastly, he unfastened his seat belt and patted Rick’s shoulder.

“Rick? Rick! We’re here! Wake up!”

The scientist mumbled a bit before opening his eyes, taking a few minutes to locate himself at time and space. The headache and the hangover finally took the tool over his body, but he was able to understand that he has returned to the initial place from where he had left when the day began.

However, before Rick could open the door and get out of the car, Stan interrupted him, applying a bit of pressure on his shoulder:

“Ca-ham! Rick… I know we didn’t exactly get off to a good start, and you’re an old, grouch, unbearable man. Besides, you think you’re the smartest person in the entire universe...”

“Focus, Stanley. I won’t bear this crap of yours for much longer”, he interrupted, staring at him, bored and tired.

“The point is… Even when you think you’re so intelligent, you still failed at realizing that at least your grandson cares about you. Otherwise, he wouldn’t bear your detestable personality. And I mean really detestable, heh. Just… Try to avoid this destructive behavior, thinking you’re not worthy for anyone, alright? And try to be less jerky with him, maybe this helps to improve your relationship with him. I’m not an expert in this matter, you’re right when you say we’re the same. But I can forgive the worst of myself when I see my kids’ smiles. I recommend the same”, and Stan outlined a gentle smile.

Rick’s first impulse might have been a complaint fuelled by harshness and irony, the habitual. However, even having a hard time to process the words, he was able to feel empathy coming from Stan’s words. For a few seconds, they didn’t hate each other, which was a great improvement in their relationship.

“Heh, whatever”, he shrugged, getting out of the car.

They both entered the shack. The uninterrupted silence snitched that the twins weren’t home. Morty, probably, might be with them. Stan assumed that Ford might still be in his lab, doing nerdy stuff, as usual.

The grunkle was aware that his condition still left a lot to be desired as terms of quality, but definitely it wasn’t worse than Rick’s, who looked like someone hit by a herd of Manotaurs. If there was a right moment for truces, it surely was that one. Finally, he found the necessary guts and the appropriate voice tone to express himself:

“Rick, follow me to the kitchen, would ya?”, he said, with a voice tone soft enough not to activate the needles that insisted on stinging the scientist’s brain.

Rick didn’t change his expression of tiredness and did as ordered, even being ready to kill someone for a bed and a good night’s sleep. Stan turned the light on and pulled the chair from the table, doing a gesture for Rick to sit down. The other found it strange, but did it anyway. Lastly, the grunkle opened the fridge and got an ice cube tray. Carefully, he wrapped some cubes in a dish cloth and, quite clumsily, laid it gently on Rick’s purple eye.

The scientist tried to dissemble the shy countenance and, for a moment, thought of declining the old man’s gesture of kindness, but the feeling of relief was magnificent. He wasn’t able to say whether he was still under the effect of alcohol, but Stan’s silhouette against the light seemed colossal, of a grandiosity which wasn’t measurable, to the point that made him look away.

“Here, hold it for now while I’ll get something else.”

Rick did as ordered and, surprisingly, their fingers were this close to touch each other. Stan opened the cupboard door and got a mug, as well as lots of ingredients without labels. The thought that the old man would be preparing poison didn’t stop wandering the scientist’s fertile brain, but the smell of lemon balm soon made him change his mind. The water was boiling in the teapot while Stan kept sorting unknown ingredients. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, since any minimal noise was amplified to the point of sounding like a wrecking machine. However, the sensation of peace soon ended up when the teapot whistled.

Immediately, Stan took it away from the flame and poured the water on the mug. Lastly, he concluded the procedure, mixing it up the elixir for a few seconds with a spoon.

“Here, drink this tea. You’ll feel all brand new in the blink of an eye”, he handed the mug, sitting in front of him.

“W-What is this? Poison?”

“Hah! Not this time. It’s a secret recipe for last degree hangovers. Trust me, I’ve had plenty of them during my youth.”

“Heh, and you still can remember it?”, Rick teased him, leaving the dish cloth with ice on the table and holding the mug with both of his hands. Afterwards, he took a sip, distrustful. The taste was definitely awful, but none anti-hangover elixir he has ever tried in his life tasted good, anyway.

Stan giggled, propping the face with one of his hands while watched the scientist. Without realizing, he was noticing details on Rick that he hasn’t bothered to observe before. His hair was extremely messed up, but it was still possible to recognize the beaks which gave his hair that unique aspect. The purple in his eye was still quite evident, but at least the swelling had decreased. There wasn’t much more to be done, unless waiting for his body to heal itself automatically.

The grunkle might hate the scientist, but he would never be able to turn his back on someone that was quite helpful before his family. Deep down, Stan knew that Rick had a good heart, even if he wasn’t aware himself or had repressed it with all his might.

On the other hand, Rick faced a worse struggle. He was having a hard time to understand the origins of an act of kindness towards him, especially coming from Stan. In unexceptional situations, the scientist would simply interpret the case in a rational manner and, the next day, it wouldn’t remain a single vestige of affection from the person that helped him. After all, it has already happened so many times during his multidimensional travels that it would be impossible to keep in mind the name of all those people who had ever helped him, in a way or another. Not to mention his typical egoism and egocentrism, utmost characteristics of his personality – at least, at first sight.

Then why was he having a hard time to process Stan’s image right in front of him? Maybe it was the fact that he had related to someone as freaky as the old man. At first, he refused the idea, but after the conversation they had, it was clear that they had several aspects in common. Consequently, another typical insight snapped in his mind. The truth is Rick was glad to look like Ford for the overweening scientist, during the time they’ve met, was independent, superb and proud, characteristics that also belonged to Rick. But Stan? Stan was a decrepit, grouch old man who hid the deepest feelings because he didn’t know how to express them. Ford was Rick’s role model, while Stan was the real model. To acknowledge that he related the most to Stan was acknowledge his flaws, his mistakes and his fragility as a human being, something unthinkable to the smartest man in the multiverse. Well, there was no turning back anymore. While a man of science, all there was left to do was accept the conclusion of his logical reasoning.

“Heh…” Rick giggled while his eyes stared at the colors of the tea which was now consumed by half.

“What?”, Stan changed his countenance, concerned.

“Nothing, it’s just... Funny that you’re helping a person that you hate so much. Ironic, I’d say.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t hate you that much. Only a bit. On a scale of 0 to 10, you’d be a 9.5”, he replied, teasing him.

Rick giggled again, proud of his rate. His body now felt warm because of the tea – at least, it was what he thought – and his eye and head no longer throbbed that hard. He wasn’t completely refreshed, but it was a start. The scientist thought of thanking him, but his pride hadn’t been entirely defeated in one single night. There was a long path to be wandered and he wouldn’t give up that easily.

Stan, then, stopped contemplating the scientist and stood up:

“Hey, now that you’re properly medicated, I recommend that you go take a shower and have some rest. I’ll tell Ford that we’re back. He’s probably in the lab taking care of the mess that I’ve unleashed. Besides, soon the kids will also be back, which means a lot of mess and noise, contraindications for a patient facing a hangover.

Rick shivered with the landscape taking shape in his mind, nodding and leaving. However, before he could go upstairs, he replied:

“Stan! Erm... When the kids return, could you tell Morty that... That I’m also back? You know, in case he gets worried.”

The grunkle became surprised at the request, but gently smiled and nodded. The scientist returned the gesture and headed upstairs to the bedroom in the shack. Stan halted in front of the candy machine, typed the secret code and entered Ford’s hideout/laboratory. He prepared himself for all kinds of reactions coming from his brother. The sudden disappearance could come in the form of retaliation, even in the form of a right hook. But it didn’t matter anymore. Although the uttermost circumstances, Stan was glad.


	5. Interdimensional Interlude

“Stanley! I’m so glad you’ve returned!”, Ford greeted him with a hug, something very different from what the brother was expecting. “Mabel and Morty were able to find you? What happened?”

“Heh, nice to see you too, sixer”, he scratched his nape, clumsy. “Actually, the one who found me was Rick.”

“Sanchez? But how? He was not even a part of our search team.”

“Well, he had a hunch about where I would be. You know how you scientists are, right? A bunch of know-it-alls that find solutions for all the problems. Well, I’ll explain this story later. Where are the kids?”

“Dipper finished the calculations of the possible routes you would have taken in order to run away from Gravity Falls and has gone to meet the others. They are probably at the place where Sanchez’s spaceship landed. Fiddleford was in charge of fixing it, I’m certain he will do an excellent job.”

“I suppose we will have to warn them that I’m already here now, heh?”

“Certainly. I’ll warn Dipper via radio. Meanwhile, I wish to know the reason of your escape, Stanley. I’d say it was… unexpected, at least.”

Stan sighed, disconcerted and ashamed of his attitudes. He looked at the machine with the symbol that has marked him forever, still hot. It wasn’t a symbol that only hurt him physically, but emotionally as well. Finally, he felt the wound itch and scratched it over the leather jacket which he was still wearing since his escape, finding the courage to finally reveal his motivations:

“Listen, sixer. The truth is, I was afraid. You’ve been in my place before, when Bill tricked you and you tried to settle a score by yourself, right? Well, I tried to do the same. I didn’t want to put you all in danger again, mostly because the fault that he has returned is completely mine.”

“Hey, Stanley. Wait a minute. What do you mean with ‘he has returned’?”

The sibling looked away, holding one of his arms. After a short pause in silence, he replied:

“Bill. Bill Cipher is back.”

Ford’s eyes widened. Horrified, he took his right hand to his mouth, sitting on his chair for he couldn’t stand the shock of that piece of information.

“How is this possible? I was afraid that this could happen, but we closed all the rifts and verified every anomaly. Besides, his dreamlike form was erased inside your mind.”

“Point is… I’ve got my memories back, haven’t I? For some reason, when I remembered all my life, he came along with these memories. I have been dreaming of him, Ford. He was dormant inside my head all this time, but he only got strength to torment me when we were back to Gravity Falls. Something related to the Law of Weirdness… Something something, I don’t know.”

“Gravity Fall’s Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism.”

“Right. That thing.”

Ford looked at the several pages that were spread over his desk. He observed graphics in silence, wondering if any solution could emerge from his mind. Some options were formulated, but it would be necessary that everyone was present for the next stage of his plan of contingency. Lastly, he turned to his brother and questioned:

“Stanley, would you be able to spend one more night awake?”

He shrugged, nodding posteriorly. The overweening scientist proceeded:

“The thought scanner machine was damaged from the last time we used it, an unhappy accident occasioned by my negligence towards Dipper. But! With the proper time, I believe I can fix it. Meanwhile, I’ll send Mabel and her loyal friends to a new journey in search of unicorn hair, performing the spell of protection once again around the shack. Therefore, we will be doubly protected. However, both these measures will not be performed with the urgency which you are in need of. For this very reason, I’m afraid I will have to ask you to remain a few more hours awake while we work on our respective missions.”

“Heh. As I said, it was my fault because I didn’t trust you guys. So don’t worry, this old man here can stand a little longer”, he smiled, proud, pointing to himself with his thumb. “Ah, and Ford. Sorry about this mess. You know that I would do anything to protect our family, don’t you?”

Ford smiled back gently and nodded. Finally, Stan headed to the living room, sitting on his favorite armchair in order to wait for the children’s return. The TV displayed a marathon of horror trash movies, something that helped the grunkle remain awake for one more night. The plot was about ghostly zombie-vampires, which was infinitely comic if you wonder that these beings are theoretically dead three times in a row.

When the final credits were up on the screen, a pickup truck parked in front of the shack. Less than ten seconds later, Mabel was already in the living room, shouting for her grunkle. When she saw him, she ran into his direction once again and hugged him with all her might. Afterwards, Soos did the same, without any kind of shame. Dipper was the last, but the nephew didn’t act like the others; he only applied a chokehold, a fine disguise for a non-declared hug. Mabel reprimanded the grunkle for having run away without warning the family and even the excuse of the note was not enough to soften the reprehension. For a moment, Stan forgot that the greatest threat  that the Pines has already faced was trying to find a rift for his rematch, however Mabel soon reminded him of such nightmare when she asked the reason of his escape. Stan hasn’t planned any kind of reply, but Ford, who had just left his laboratory, interrupted the niece and replied that all would be explained the next morning. The children even tried to protest and impose themselves, but they weren’t successful at the art of emotional blackmail. Ford only watched the scene, satisfied. Deep down, both of the brothers felt an incommensurable pride for being part of such a special bond. None of them had constituted a family, except for Sherman. And thanks to him, the misfit siblings could have a glimpse of what these bonds really meant.

Everyone wished to remain gathered for a little longer, however the time advanced. The kids explained that old man McGucket remained at the place where Rick’s spaceship has landed. According to him, the ship could be fixed, but it would take a few days. After all, McGucket wasn’t acquainted with that kind of technology, although his geniality was able to comprehend it in a short period. Morty appeared to exhale a certain nuisance for imagining Rick’s reaction when he found out that his precious ship was stuck in another dimension, and it was all his fault. However, the boy didn’t find him around the rooms of the shack, which led him to question his whereabouts:

“Mr. Pines, have you seen Rick?”

Stan blushed for a second and looked away, but he remembered about the promise he had made shortly before the children arrived. It was the perfect opportunity to play the role of a mediator between their relationship.

“Rick? Oh, yes! He asked me to tell you that he’s already back. And kid…”, the grunkle made a pause with hesitation and, lastly, continued: “Actually, it was him who found me and brought me back, y’know? He did it all by himself.”

“R-Really?”, Morty smiled gently, exhibiting a plain bright on his big eyes. The grandson still nourished hope that one day Rick could feel a bit of empathy towards people surrounding him. For many times, he abdicated this idea, but a single gesture of kindness was enough for his heart to be warmed immediately. Maybe the reason for him to be so volatile was due to his low self-esteem, but that didn’t matter at that moment.

Stan nodded and ordered the kids to go to bed. Ford was leaned in the door jamb, arms crossed and legs forming a “4”. The overweening scientist agreed with his brother, ratifying the order, since the mission would be trusted to the children the next day. When both of the brothers had the last word, no one dared to challenge them, and even Soos who was the older one, did the same, as if he was a child obeying to his parents – which was exactly the perfect description of the fantasy he dreamed of Stan and Ford. Lastly, the children left the living room.

Morty was accommodated at the attic, along with Dipper and Mabel. Soos, even bothered, also remained in the same place. His Abuelita had a room only for her, though the household couldn’t say for sure where it was located in the shack. When everyone left, Ford checked Stan one more time, concerned about his exhaustion due to his last nights running away from Bill.  The overweening scientist was eager to go back to the laboratory and finish his work as soon as possible, but he couldn’t let his brother at the mercy of nocturnal terrors that weren’t limited only to fantasy. On the contrary, they were real.

Stan comforted him, saying he would keep watching bad movies on Gravity Fall’s TV, but Ford knew that the risk of sleeping during this activity was more common than one could suppose. As a counter-measure, the scientist then remembered that they were not the only adults inside the house. There was another scientist that could fill the brother’s mind while Ford finished the repairs on the thought scanner.

“No way!”, Stan objected. There were innumerable reasons for the grunkle not to want to be accompanied by Rick one more time during that very long day. Firstly, because both of them didn’t have a good start and disagreed with a single look. Secondly, because the experience they’ve shared in the way back was sort of suggestive and, for some reason, embarrassing. Lastly, Rick still faced a hangover and waking him up would only deteriorate his volatile mood. However, although the reasons were plausible to contradict Ford’s idea, Stan wasn’t able to utter them, allowing that a gap for a response emerged.

“Stanley, I know that you and Rick don’t get along, but I need you to understand that this is the only solution. I won’t be effective if my mind is in two places at the same time. Besides, Sanchez knows a significant part of the multiverse. I’m certain that he will find some attraction to keep you distracted.”

“Alright! But it’s you who will wake him up”, the grunkle turned his back on him, his arms crossed.

After a few minutes, Stan started growing worried about the delay. Very likely, Rick was arguing with – and cursing – Ford due to the herculean request. Stan has already handled with extremely tough men, including prisoners and taxmen. But none of them was a match for the gross scientist. However, what scared him the most was the similarity that both of them shared. The grunkle’s greatest fear wasn’t facing monsters, going out on dates or going to jail once again. It consisted in looking in the mirror and accepting he was old and he wouldn’t leave any kind of legacy behind plus, obviously, all his flaws that he insisted on hiding from everyone around him. _It takes one to know one_ , he thought. There was no point anymore in denying that they didn’t anything in common. However, what annoyed Stan was not the fact of looking like Rick. What destabilized his mood was feeling naked, destitute of his fortress that protected his most sensitive feelings, although there was something else that the grunkle couldn’t point yet.

His head was about to erupt when the two scientists went downstairs. Stan didn’t know who he should look at first, so he simply looked away, holding his right arm with the left hand. Ford displayed a smile on his face that soon disappeared when Rick reproduced the same movement, as if they were mirrored. The overweening scientist noticed that something unusual was happening between them, mostly when he realized that no insult emerged from that encounter. Despite the curiosity, Ford readily broke the silence and landed his hand on Rick’s shoulder, announcing that the gross scientist agreed to help his brother.

“Sanchez has been in magnificent places! Certainly he will be able to entertain you in one single night! Probably. Well, now I’ll head back to my lab. I’ll look forward to your regress by the morning. Have fun!”, and patted their back with his six fingers in each hand, leaving afterwards.

Stan scratched his nape, still avoiding looking at Rick. The scientist hasn’t uttered a single word yet, something exceptionally worrisome for someone like him. The grunkle only raised his head when he heard a peculiar noise that echoed through the room. Rick has created a portal and only beckoned for the grunkle to follow him. Afterwards, he passed through the portal. Stan looked at that weird, green substance before him, approaching slowly. First, he touched the portal with the tip of his index, pulling it immediately. The portal detached from his finger and came back to its original form. There was a mixture of feelings creating butterflies in his stomach: fear, anxiety, even repulse.

There wasn’t much time to process them, though. An arm emerged from the portal and held Stan’s suit, pulling him forcibly to the other side. The feeling of crossing a wormhole was nauseous, and Stan needed a second, leaning on his knees for not to sully the ground where he was standing. For this reason, the grunkle didn’t notice the ambient where he was situated at. The sky was dark and there was no bright from the stars. The building behind them was huge, painted in a shade of green water, and from the outside it was possible to hear a muffled sound of music, everything apparently normal by that time. However, when Stan recovered his senses fully, he realized the cars that were placed at the parking lot weren’t exactly cars, but spaceships of all miscellaneous types. The signboard in neon, at first sight, looked like a woman’s silhouette, except for the fact that she possessed four arms and a tail. The name of the establishment was also written in symbols which Stan has never seen in his life. Annoyed with the situation, he finally addressed:

“Rick! What is this place? Don’t tell me you brought me to some kind of... Of… Alien bar?!”, the grunkle shouted, raising both of his hands.

“Geez, relax. It’s not a bar”, and paused dramatically. “It’s a striptease club, heyoooo!”, the scientist concluded, evidencing a large smile and raising his flask.

“It’s a what?!”

There was no time for a response. Rick held Stan’s wrist and pulled him closer to the door, knocking three times. A hatch opened and six eyes stared at the old men. The scientist whispered a word in an unknown language and the door was opened. Rick didn’t let the grunkle’s wrist go, once again pulling him to enter the establishment. The room was dark and the music sounded like a looping that hypnotized weaker minds.

The ambient was slightly illuminated by green and red lights that alternated according to the rhythm of the songs. There were tables and benches in exotic shapes, as well as walls that undulated as if they were a kind of futuristic cave. Stan noticed that the establishment was crowded with silhouettes, but he was only able to distinguish them when he approached: aliens of all miscellaneous specimens were pacing back and forth, dancing on the dance floor or just appreciating the female dancers on the stage while threw bills and had a sip of colorful, bubbly beverage.

The grunkle, despite had survived the Weirdmageddon, got surprised all the same at the variety of unknown beings that civilly attended the establishment. Ford has mentioned, in some of his adventures, all sorts of aliens he had encountered, but Stan has never stopped to wonder how they would look like in person.  The feeling was that he didn’t belong to the ambient, which was entirely truth. In addition to being bothered at the customers, the place was also unfit for someone like Stan.

On the stage, the blue-skinned dancers wore provocative clothes and insinuated malicious looks while did circular movements around the pole dance. The grunkle looked away, extremely embarrassed with the situation; his cheeks burned and his legs trembled as they headed to the heart of the club. Rick pulled him back by the wrist until they found an empty table. They both sat at it, facing each other. The scientist pulled the flask once again and noticed that it was empty, mumbling something to himself. Stan wanted to leave desperately, but he didn’t want to sound weak – or inexperienced – to the scientist. He only fixed his sight to the side while he held his right arm with the left hand, rubbing it slowly and avoiding eye contact.

Rick noticed the discomfort on the partner’s feature and didn’t hesitate to ask:

“What’s the matter? First rodeo, cowboy?”, he smiled maliciously.

“What? N-No, it’s not”, the lie was evident, but the scientist didn’t refute him. He only stood up and told him he was going to take something for them to drink.

Stan didn’t want to be alone in such a hostile ambient, however, when he found strength to reply, Rick’s silhouette has already been lost among so many others. There was a considerable number of places that they could have been attending, including casinos and other shady activities. But a club of _that_ was too much. Firstly, because Stan was ridiculously bad at flirting, not to mention that the targets in question were not even human alike. Secondly, because he would have to do it in front of Rick, something that, for some reason, destabilized him. The truth was he did _not_ want to get involved with anyone, but he found himself forced to do it because it was an obligation. At least, it was in his mind, since he was raised in a society that always demanded that men acted like predators to be considered successful.

There were two solutions for this scenario: to be successful at what Rick expected to happen to him that night, even against his own will, or to fail and have his masculinity questioned. None of the options would make him happy, which only increased his anxiety and discomfort. He knew that the rest of the night would be weird by Rick’s side, however he never imagined he would have to submit to such embarrassing situation.

Stan felt drops of sweat rolling from his forehead, so he took off his fez and cleaned his forehead with a handkerchief. He landed the hat on the table and tried to straighten the hair with his hands. It looked like magic, but exhibiting his grizzly tresses was enough for two familiar figures to approach the table. The first one sat by his side, pushing him a bit to make room, and the other leaned over from behind the bench, arms crossed, at Stan’s other side. The first started the conversation, with serene eyes and an oblique smile on the face:

“What do we have here? Another earthling that is not a Rick?”

“By the timid attitude, I bet it’s your first time here.”

“Tell us, are you accompanied by other Rick?”

Stan was completely lost. The two figures were perfect replicas of the gross scientist, however their personalities were completely different. He could swear that those two Ricks were getting closer and closer, maybe even trying to find an opportunity to touch his hair and chest, respectively. The grunkle couldn’t find the words or the required strength to get out of that compelling situation. The Rick who had sat by his side wore the same clothes that the scientist usually did: the light blue shirt and the white lab coat, while the other who was behind the bench wore a black tank top and a leathered spike bracelet. The light from the club was slight, but it was possible to observe that his nails were painted in black.

“So, what’s your name?”

“S-Stan. Stan Pines”, he replied, feeling his heart about to burst.

“Stan Pines? Isn’t this name familiar, X-244?”, the scientist in the lab coat asked.

“Meh, maybe. But I’ve never seen him before”, the gothic scientist replied, coming closer. “It doesn’t matter. What is important is that we can get to know each other _way better_ if he wants to.”

The grunkle was about to have a heart attack when, by divine intervention or mere chance, the real Rick came with the drinks. His first reaction was to observe what those two familiar figures were doing so close to _his_ Stan. His second reaction was to leave the drinks on the table and, lastly, he drew his gun and pointed it to his other versions, shouting:

“What the fuck is going on here?”

“Yeesh, it looks like out target has been already marked tonight”, the one in the lab coat raised his hands in surrendering, standing up and turning his back.

“Lame. Let’s move on, Y-47”, the gothic also turned his back and they both walked away as if nothing has happened.

Rick sat at the table, clearly upset at what has occurred. Stan was still stunned about the situation and needed answers, although the words were still stuck. The scientist noticed in his countenance the evident despair, so he rolled his eyes and started his explanation with a tedious tone:

“Apparently, your brother has never explained how the multiverse works, am I right? Well, basically there are infinite parallel worlds with infinite possibilities. In each world, there is a Rick, a Ford, a Stan, and so on. In other words, there are infinite versions of ours spread out there. Those two that you’ve met were Ricks from other dimensions, trying to hook up with you. Never, never trust a Rick. And I’m included in this statement.”

The scientist’s words hit Stan’s brain like an arrow, though the time to process them has been much longer. The grunkle started remembering those times when Ford had mentioned that there were other Earths, still inhabited by dinosaurs, others by babies, or even by gigantic insects. But he has never stopped to think about that these possibilities were real, that they existed in fact. When he saw other Ricks, he felt the true impact of that concept, through more ways that he would like to. However, what really made his mind snap was the fact that the other Ricks were flirting with him deliberately. The feeling was doubly weird because Stan has never found himself handsome enough to be desired. On the contrary, his self-confidence was just a façade to hide his low self-esteem. The second reason was because, well, they were two _Ricks_. Two men, smart, comfortable with themselves, certain of what they wanted. Stan couldn’t help but wonder if all of them acted the same way, and the curiosity started filling his heartwood to the point of generating a metaphorical itchiness over all his body.

Lastly, he observed the scientist, who was having a long sip of that weird drink. His glass was in front of him, but he only fingered it, as if he was fiddling with it and evidencing that he wanted to ask something. Since there was no return and the silence between them only didn’t get worse due to the music, the grunkle finally took initiative:

“Rick… Are you… Well… Similar to those two?”

“In which sense?”

“Well, you know… They didn’t hesitated, even when I am an old man…”, he looked away once more, feeling his cheeks burn.

“You mean sexually active? Oh, man, I fucked an entire planet in a single weekend. It’s one of my greatest merits, heh”, he smirked, proud of the deed.

Stan got shocked at that statement, but somehow, it didn’t surprise him. It was already expected that he was an unscrupulous person, mostly for taking him to such a degenerate place. However, deep down in his heart, he felt disappointed at the answer. Secretly, he wanted that Rick were the kind of person that starts a relationship in a gradual way. Not necessarily in a romantic one, but that didn’t need to override the bases in such an undue, degenerate way. There wasn’t a specific reason for him to wish something so silly, but the desire was real and stung him. Finally, he wore his fez once more and looked away.

With that, the conversation ceased again.  The scientist didn’t appear to be satisfied with the situation either and the place no longer pleased him. There were still a few hours left for Ford’s deadline to come to an end, so his mission should proceed. Lastly, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, beckoning for Stan to follow him. They both headed outside the club and another portal was created before them. The grunkle wished with all his might that the other side of the portal led to his room with his favorite armchair, since he didn’t have psychological conditions to visit the places that that man attended anymore. _An entire planet_ , the idea echoed in his mind. Unfortunately, for his discontentment, the place at the other side was also similar to the parking lot of the club. However, instead of a huge building with muffled music, the establishment was calm, with huge showcases and walls painted in pink. The atmosphere was lighter and the sky exhibited shades of a grizzly purple. They both headed to the entrance and, for Stan’s surprise, he saw a balcony displaying all sorts of ice cream flavors. Definitely, that was an abrupt change of scenario.

“This is the second best ice cream parlor of the multiverse. The first one, my granddaughter blew it, somehow. Anyway, I recommend the schmorfle flavor, it’s my favorite.”

The grunkle had no idea what “schmorfle” meant, but he smiled and nodded. From all the madness that that night provided, he would never imagine that everything would end with a cup of ice cream. His heart was finally relieved. They both sat at the table and the cups were served.

“By the way, I’m sorry that the night was not what you were expecting. I was going to introduce you to some hot fliporians that I know, but my other versions ruined the mood. Who knows, maybe next time, uh?”, and he took a spoonful.

“Actually, Rick… Well, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I wasn’t definitely in the mood to hang out with some… Huh, alien, if you know what I mean”, Stan replied, ashamed and shrugging.

“Eh? You think you’re too old to go out on an adventure, heh?”

“Well, I don’t think I work like that. The truth is I try to act like someone I’m not. I’m not… _certain_ like you. It’s humiliating to assume that, but it’s the truth. I don’t have this confidence and I will never be the kind of person that huh... That get involved with an entire planet, you know? I’m a failure.”

Rick got surprised at Stan’s sincerity. Definitely the scientist hasn’t stopped to consider that there are people that relate in other ways. He had been, in fact, hasty at this judgment, and even a little selfish. Analyzing in a deeper manner, he sounded like a degenerate and something that has once been considered a reason to brag about, now had become a stigma for his image that he wanted to show to the partner. Not to mention what he almost has done to himself after that event.

“Huh… Listen, Stan. I think I also owe you the truth, since you were honest with me. I-I really hooked up with an entire planet, but t-this didn’t make me happy. T-The truth is… I’ve never felt so empty in my life. I just try to sound cool, but I’m a piece of shit. You already know that, anyway.  There’s no point in hiding who I am to you, after all we’re similar, we like it or not.”

“Hey, you don’t need to belittle yourself that much. I’m also a piece of shit, but I know that we both have good things to offer, you know?”, the grunkle smiled. Apparently, all Rick’s toxicity was simply gone, especially because he had been mature enough to comprehend Stan’s point of view instead of simply mocking at his words, as he used to do. “Ah, but next time, I demand you to take me to Vegas, baby!”

“Vegas? That city looks like a kindergarten compared to Lottocron Nine! If you like gambling, that place is the perfect definition of paradise!”

Stan’s eyes shined with the possibilities. The old man, after listening carefully to the gross scientist’s description, objected that the night could have been infinitely better if, since the beginning, the schedule consisted of that place. Little by little, both of them started revealing some of their crimes and the reasons why they were forbidden to attend so many establishments. Obviously, no one could ever be a match for Rick, who was hunted by the Federation itself. But Stan also left nothing to be desired, being proud of even had founded a new type of crime, called by the police “llamacide”.

The grumpy old men spent hours talking and laughing of their little heroic adventures, forgetting about all their concerns, insecurities and uncertainties. They didn’t get drunk at the club, but certainly were drowning in cups of ice cream which wouldn’t stop coming. They only stopped talking when Rick’s clock alarm sounded, pointing that it was time to come back. They both disguised their discontentment at interrupting such pleasant conversation and headed to the dimension 46’\\.

When they came out from the portal, Ford was having his breakfast, sitting at the table in the living room. The overweening scientist greeted them, but didn’t ask any questions. It was remarkable in the bright of their eyes that the night had been satisfactory. The three of them headed to Ford’s private study then. As he had promised, the thought scanner machine was fixed. Stan wore the metal helmet and the screen behind him exhibited a series of words that echoed as thoughts: money, gambling, scams, frauds, but also positive thoughts, such as family, brotherhood and affection. The grunkle protested that both the scientists were invading his privacy, so they left him alone since they needed to talk about more technical subjects. At the furthest floor of the secret laboratory, where the portal had been dismantled, Ford initiated the conversation:

“Sanchez, I haven’t had the opportunity to elucidate the circumstances of everything that is happening in Gravity Falls yet, but I believe the time has come. The readings that your machine picked up are energy waves derivative from a great displacement in the space-time continuum. In other words, the basic principle of a wormhole which connects two distinct dimensions. The reason for this to happen can be explained by a peculiar name, though it’s a cursed one in fact. Tell me, have you ever heard of the name ‘Bill Cipher’ during any of your journeys?”

“Only some whispers in the remote corners of the multiverse, but nothing substantial.”

“Bill Cipher is a being of incommensurable power. He comes from the Nightmare Realm. This is how he’s able to communicate with his victims through dreams. His purpose is come to this dimension and liberate it, which means the destruction of this universe as we know it. I’m not certain that you remember it, but when we’ve met years ago, I was in a mission to defeat him. He was my mission. I was tricked by him and this almost cost the lives of billions. Luckily, we were able to defeat him, locking him inside Stan’s mind and deleting it afterwards. On the other hand, in a heroic act, Stan lost all his memories. My niece Mabel didn’t give up on bringing his great uncle back and started showing him pictures that they have taken together during the summer. Gradually, Stanley recovered his memories. However, my theory is that, among my brother’s reminiscences, Bill has found a way to regenerate himself as well. It’s for this very reason that my brother has been avoiding sleeping. Bill has tormented his dreams, calling vengeance upon us. The only way to protect ourselves from the menace is reinforce our psychic shields through my thought scanner machine and through a spell that requires unicorn hair. Now, the part that might interest you. My other theory is that Bill Cipher is a unique being. Differently from conventional beings that shares infinite alternative versions across infinite realities, this being only exists once in the multiverse. This may explain the fact that you’ve never heard his name before, particularity. Taking this into consideration, I believe that the only dimension that Bill craves is this one, 46’\\. Sanchez, what I mean to say is that you need to go back to your own dimension urgently!” Ford finally concluded his statement, holding Rick’s shoulders.

“W-W-What are you trying to say?”, he frowned.

“I’m saying Bill is not your responsibility. He only exists in this dimension, which means he’s _my_ responsibility. I would never forgive myself if I put you or your grandson in jeopardy because of my negligence. Fiddleford will finish the repairs on your spaceship soon, so you will manage to get back to your own dimension. Don’t worry, I’m certain we will be able to neutralize him once again.”

Rick crossed his arms, processing the information. Ford didn’t want him around, despite he had a fair motive theoretically. And, honestly, Rick implied since the beginning that he didn’t care about anything or anybody, that everyone was replaceable and that his altruism was nonexistent.  Well, at least, one of the members of the Pines family knew these characteristics were in fact only a façade, which led the gross scientist to object to the overweening scientist’s idea.

“Heh, I’m staying. It doesn’t matter whether this is not my dimension. If Rick 46’\ isn’t dealing with this situation, it’s because either he’s dead or he’s drunk at some whorehouse. In both cases, he’s not coming. So this is it. Rick C-137 is all you’ve got, deal with it.”

“But Sanchez, what about your grandson? Bill Cipher is more dangerous than you might think!”

“Morty is gonna be fine, he has faced wars between races, apocalypses, purges and all kind of crap you can think of. Besides, I’m not gonna risk losing the only person whose brain is vaguely on the same level as my geniality”, he smirked, bragging about himself.

Ford smiled back, nodding. Shortly thereafter, Rick noticed the exhaustion on the partner’s eyes and ordered him to rest. The gross scientist took charge of watching Stan while the machine scanned his thoughts. Ford, lastly, headed to his bedroom, taking advantage of the fact that the kids were still resting.

When he went back to the private study, Rick found Stan sleeping heavily. He was probably exhausted for spending days without any sleep, but now he felt safe to close his eyes and not to deal with an interdimensional demon that wanted to take revenge on all his family. The scientist approached and pulled a swivel chair, sitting by his side. He observed the screen, with millions of words passing as if they were final credits from some movie. Rick didn’t want to spy on Stan’s thoughts, but something caught his attention: his own name echoing now and then.

It was a fact now. Stan thought of Rick to the point of being relevant enough to appear among millions of words. This granted him a smile on his face and made him turn his attention to the grumpy old man. The initial repulse no longer existed, but he wasn’t able to admire him yet, only feel empathy, an improvement in fact. The scientist was satisfied with having the twins by his side. After the incident at his best friend’s wedding, he had nourished a great fear of substantiating bonds. But, this time, he felt ready to defend that family at all costs, the same way he defended his own instead of replacing it one more time. Rick was gradually changing.

Without noticing, his thoughts started losing the coherence. With crossed arms and his back on Stan, Rick closed his eyes slowly, letting his head weighing up. When the sleepiness beat him, his head tilted backwards, reclining on Stan’s shoulder. And they remained that way for a few hours, before the children’s screams echoed through the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rick's pan and Stan's demi (◡‿◡”)~✿


	6. The Rick's Paradox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: this chapter has some references to Lost Legends. If you haven't read it yet, don't worry. It's not too spoilery, nothing that Alex hasn't revealed on Twitter.
> 
> PS: thank goodness I read it before writing this chapter, it would really mess with my narrative T_T  
> PS2: Go buy Lost Legends right now! *grunkle's Stan voice*  
> PS3: there's also a R&M reference which really warmed my heart ~<3

“Mabel, you can’t simply put glitter on your cereal and expect it to be more tasteful”, Dipper frowned while watched his sister.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try, it’s what I always say!” and the girl snatched a colorful portion of the cereal, spitting it afterwards. “Blerg! Worth it!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, sighing. Morty couldn’t help but burst into laughter when he saw Mabel’s tongue looking like a rainbow. The brother disapproved him, telling him not to encourage the sister’s foolishness.

Morty felt comfortable in the company of the twins. The constant pressures of his adolescence simply disappeared when he watched those two misfit figures, just like him. Although he wanted to look like a normal boy and, consequently, to bond normally, his life would never fit in the concept of normality according to his perspective. The greatest culprit was his grandfather, since their adventures have opened his eyes to the truthful reality of a world submerged in chaos and savagery. Ergo, during the moments when he was not traveling through the multiverse, bonding with other humans was becoming more and more complicated.

However, Mabel and Dipper didn’t seem complicated people. The girl was joyful, determined and, from what he has observed until that moment, she didn’t care about other people’s judgment. Mabel had a mysterious magic that allowed her to be herself, something extremely rare in Morty’s world, where everything was based on appearances. On the other hand, Dipper was centered, introspective and curious. In short, a typical nerd. But he wasn’t afraid of showing his passions as well, pacing back and forth in search of people to play Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons or writing scientific notes on his new journal. Deep down, Morty wished to be accepted without the need of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. And, for the first time, he felt comfortable to express himself freely, especially because Rick was not around to judge or shape him as he saw fit.

Morty’s thoughts were interrupted when Ford’s figure appeared in the kitchen, heading to the table and laying his hands on Mabel’s and Dipper’s shoulders, respectively.

“Morning, brave adventurers! Ready to receive your illustrious quests?”

“Yes, sir!”, the twins saluted him in unison.

Although Ford was excited to put his contingence plan in action, he couldn’t help but worry about the possible threats that were coming back to haunt his dearest nephew and niece. The scientist, lastly, took a deep breath and proceeded:

“Very well! Firstly, I would like to elucidate that my greatest desire was spare you children from all the distress and jeopardy which are awaiting you. However, given the circumstances of the last stand where my involvement was of mere supporting, I truly believe that your abilities will be fundamental for the worst to be avoided.”

“Grunkle Ford, you’re not making any sense”, Mabel scratched her head, confused.

“What I mean, Mabel, is that an ancient enemy of our family has returned”, and Ford unfolded an illustration with a human mind on it and Bill Cipher inside its interior.

“Bill!”, the children once again uttered in unison.

“Exactly. Our fiercest enemy is back.”

“But great uncle Ford, how is that even possible? I’ve thought you and Grunkle Stan had closed all the rifts! Besides, he was destroyed when you used the memory gun on Stan!”, Dipper contested, incredulous.

“It was exactly what we thought, Dipper. We elaborated a theory where Bill hid amongst Stan’s fragmented memories. Once our journey was over and we’ve returned to our home, Bill gained strength thanks to Gravity Fall’s Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism and was able to manifest himself inside Stan’s dreams. It was for this very reason that your great uncle ran away, his intention was spare us from the imminent danger. However, everything is enlightened now and we’ve already taken proper measures to protect the city from Bill’s menace once more.”

Morty was confused about all that conversation, which sounded more like an inner subject that didn’t concern him. When the boy decided to ignore the Pines, Mabel tapped his back and made a note to situate him.

“It may sound crazy, but my great uncle here is talking about a multidimensional being that almost destroyed our planet last year, ha ha ha! Can you possibly imagine that?”

“Actually, I can… This is an everyday issue to me”, Morty smiled a little, proud of himself. Ford cleaned his throat and continued.

“Ahem. Bill hasn’t made any expressive moves on the chessboard yet, which means that he’s waiting for an opportunity. We can’t warn everyone in Gravity Fall, but we certainly can stop him before the Weirdmaggedon happens one more time. This is why I’ll trust you the mission to prepare that old spell that protected the shack during Bill’s assault.”

“Wait! Isn’t that spell the one that takes…”, Dipper hesitated.

“Unicorn hair? Yes.”

“Noooooooooo!!”, Mabel dramatically yelled while his body slid through the chair until finally reached the floor, accepting her defeat.

“My apologizes, Mabel. It’s for a greater cause. Can I count on you all?”

Dipper nodded with a serious countenance and, seeing that her sister didn’t react, pulled the sleeve of her sweater for her to give the thumbs up. Finally, the three of them looked at Morty, waiting for his response.

“M-M-Me? I’m invited to the mission?”

“Of course, you are!”, Mabel suddenly arose, swinging her hands up.

The boy then nodded, embarrassed. Ford thrilled, satisfied, and handed over the due specifications. In an instant, Mabel called her troupe – including Wendy – what made Dipper crack his voice in panic.

After a few minutes, the children reunited at the porch of the shack, waiting for the backup to arrive. Dipper, at first, wished to stay with Ford in order to help him in the lab, but the moment he heard Wendy’s name, he swiftly changed his mind. When the girls came, they took a good look at the new member of the group.

“Gals, this is Morty! He literally fell from the sky, hey-yo! Morty, this is Grenda, Candy and Wendy, my best friends in the world! Be nice to him!”

“Hey, you!”, Grenda uttered with her deep voice, posing awkwardly in order to look sensual, what actually looked more like a bizarre attempt to show off.

However, Morty got truly astonished when he saw Wendy. She has always stood out among other girls for her cool and mysterious way to act, arousing the interest of other young people around her. It wasn’t for nothing that the boy soon observed that she also was red-haired, just like Jessica. Dipper noticed that Morty’s big eyes gleamed for a moment and that made him jealous, but only allowed that his annoyance became visible when he crossed his arms and turned his head. Wendy took the leadership, followed by the girls. Lastly, the two boys walked a little further, protecting the rearguards. Then, the group left towards the enchanted glade, prepared to a negotiation that would certainly end up in a fierce battle.

In the lab, Stan and Rick were still napping, leaning on each other, innocently unaware of the world out there. However, the peace was interrupted when the elevator reached the hidden floor and the door opened, revealing Ford’s figure. The smooth ring of the elevator was enough for Stan to open his eyes suddenly, breaking the delicate equilibrium which held the two old men up. Rick lost his balance and fell on his back over the floor, while Stan jumped out from the chair, confused and completely lost.

Ford noticed that his brother was disoriented and calmed him down. Shortly thereafter, he helped Rick get up, ignoring the typical swearing. The machine displayed that 100% of Stan’s thoughts had been scanned, but there wasn’t a single word that made reference to Bill. Apparently, he had been sealed from grunkle’s thoughts, but it was still precipitate to say they were certainly safe from his menace. Bill was artful and was able to deceive one of the most brilliant minds that have ever inhabited the planet, it wouldn’t be different now.

“So, what now? Do we simply wait? Because, I’ll tell you, this is boring”, Rick crossed his arms, annoyed.

“The thought scanner doesn’t only analyze the cerebral waves, but is also able to identify possible threats and neutralize them. However, there’s no record that Bill Cipher has been manifested himself in Stanley’s mind. Unfortunately, there’s nothing else we can do, except waiting for the children to return with the last ingredient of the spell. However, I still have some work to be accomplished. Sanchez, I want to introduce you to one of my greatest inventions: the Quantum Destabilizer!” Ford pulled off the red tapestry from a table and revealed his futuristic weapon, laid on its base. “With this weapon, I will be able to destroy Bill’s physical shape, in case he recovers it at some moment. Unfortunately, the material I use to load it is quite rare. It is only possible to find it in the Paradox Dimension. My idea is to adapt the Quantum Detabilizer to a smaller scale so I can create replicas for all of us, which will increase our chances during a possible confrontation. But I’m afraid our time is short, this is why we need to optimize it in the best possible way.”

“And what? Y-Y-You want me to go get this deeply rare material in your place?”

Ford nodded with a tender look which appealed to Rick’s emotional. The gross scientist grumbled, rolling his eyes, but accepted the proposal shortly afterwards, after all he himself had complained he didn’t want to procrastinate while the children had fun on their adventure.

“Fine. I’ll be back in a minute, I’ll just grab Morty and we’ll leave.”

“Ahm, Sanchez…” Ford hesitated. “I’m afraid your grandson is also currently on the mission which I trusted my children.”

“Oh…” Rick looked away, crestfallen. “Then I think I’ll go by myself.”

“Wait! I can go with you!” Stan, who was in silence until that moment, suddenly interrupted.

Both the scientists admired themselves at Stan’s unexpected initiative, but agreed to the idea. It was possible that Bill wasn’t strong enough to haunt him far from Gravity Falls, what made the adventure opportune to the both of them. At least, this is the conclusion which Ford has reached rationally when he pondered his brother’s decision.

However, rationality could never reach the truthful answer that inhabited Stan’s heart. At first, his impulse happened due to Rick’s reaction when he learned Morty wouldn’t be present to accompany him. His mission now was to try uniting grandfather and grandson in the best possible way. Not that Stan was an ace mediator. On the contrary, he was a disaster when the subject was interpersonal relationships. However, to see Rick fail was too painful for him. Now they were linked by an uncommon, unusual bond, but real, something that made the brother act in ways which not even he himself imagined he was able to. Although this was clear to Stan, the idea only scratched the surface. Both would probably pretend the physical contact they’ve shared while they were sleeping never existed, but that moment was carved on the deepest places of his memories. Besides, Stan _wanted_ to be by Rick’s side. To bear his personality was no longer an intolerable burden and his company has showed itself even pleasant when the gross scientist was in a good mood.

On the other hand, Rick hasn’t discovered the truthful reason behind Stan’s intentions yet, let alone his repressed satisfaction when both of them were side by side. All that initial rage has ceased mysteriously, there was no grudge nor disregard any longer, nor harsh words capable of hurting. This normally would piss him off, since his vulnerability was about to blossom, but now Rick felt safe enough to share his worst part without fear of judgments. Few had reached this status, maybe only Birdperson and Squanchy, which meant a great deed to someone he has just met. The hidden sadness for being abandoned by Morty momentarily disappeared, giving place to a contentment which warmed his chest.

Ford handed the specifications of the element for the matter concerned, whose name Rick strongly rejected, while the overweening scientist defended it, since the idea has been conceived by a Fiddleford from another dimension. After a brief argument, the gross scientist and the misfit brother bid him farewell with a hand wave and entered the portal made by Rick’s gun. When they came out by the other side, they came across a staircase which gave the impression of forming an infinite cube.

“Alright, gramps. This is your first travel across the multiverse, so I’m gonna warn you: t-t-this world is insane. Y-Y-Your mind wouldn’t know how to deal with all this madness and y-y-you could even go crazy. Therefore, don’t get too far away from me. Follow me in silence and everything is gonna be alright.”

“Hey! It may not look so, but this is not my first travel across the multiverse, okay? Besides, I know exactly how to defend myself.”

“Listen, Stanley, our… ‘sidewalk’”, he quoted with his fingers, “doesn’t count. This is an authentic adventure, not even my grandson is able to bear all these traumatic experiences which we face daily.”

“I’m not talking about last night, you moron! I’ve already traveled across the multiverse with my brother once. Not to mention that we’ve defeated a demon when we were still kids. Do not underestimate my muscles, heh”, and the grunkle pulled two brass knuckles and wore them, clenching his fists.

Rick got surprised at the intimidating attitude, after all, he was the only old badass who wandered across the most unusual dimensions, but shortly afterwards he felt a bit of pride touching his chest. When he saw the brass knuckles on his fists, the gross scientist came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t have to protect the partner. On the contrary, the possibilities became greater and greater inside his mind.

Dividing the role with another old man could initially extinguish his brightness, but Rick didn’t care about his reputation anymore. The Federation has already importuned him hard enough for him to wish a bit of peace instead of keeping spreading chaos wherever he went. Obviously, he would keep doing it in an unconscious way, but there was a significant desire of reconciling the compulsive violence which inhabited his heart. And this desire became reachable when Rick looked at Stan, something that could seem contradictory, to smile before a brass knuckle, but it was a fact that made sense in his troubled heart.

They both started the mission, walking down the stairs. Rick held a laser gun, opening the way. The place concerned was the Paradox Dimension, where reality contradicted itself and created loopings and mortal traps. The aim was to find the element “NowUSeeitNowUDontium", a name completely exquisite and shameful, according to Rick’s words. As long as he could identify the periodic properties of such element, the scientist would know how to find it without any further difficulties. However, that dimension has revealed itself treacherous and merciless. When the first flight of stairs was beaten, a door opened and exercised an uncontrollable force, forcing the two old men to enter that domain. They tried to resist, holding firmly onto the door jamb, but soon succumbed. Afterwards, the door closed and disappeared, trapping the adventurers in a room without exit. A light turned on across the roof, illuminating a single box on a table. Stan was moved by curiosity, approaching it slowly, but Rick remained motionless, reflecting on the situation aloud.

“If this is the Paradox Dimension, it means... Stan, wait! Don’t touch that box!” the grunkle stunned and stop moving before his hand could reach the box.

“What?! What is it?!”

“This box must be a paradox. The Schrödinger’s cat, to be more precise. It’s about a mental experiment which states that the cat inside the box is dead and alive at the same time. Dead because if we open the box, he will die due to the poison, and alive because the poison is not released yet. We’ll never know because we can’t see the cat. Luckily, I have the portal gun, so we can cheat in these dumb traps. I’ve already messed with time once and I don’t intend to do it again, thank you very much”, the scientist finished the statement burping and, after that, created a portal.

Stan hasn’t understood the meaning of that box, let alone what a cat would be doing inside of it, but followed Rick all the same for the same reason he has always followed Ford: he has never been the brains in the team, his function was limited to muscles. The other side of the portal leaded to the same stairs from the beginning, however now they faced themselves upside down. Some infinite geometric forms floated in the air, confounding Stan’s mind. For a moment, he stopped walking and remained watching a Möbius band, lost in its internal and external sides. The gross scientist pulled him by the sleeve of his suit, warning him that paradoxes could lead people to madness if they devoted too much time in order to solve them. The grunkle listened to the advice, but his thought rambled as he noticed that Rick hasn’t dropped his sleeve even after they walked several steps down. Maybe the reason was due to the fact that the way was getting darker and darker and both of them could fall into a looping at any moment, or maybe Rick only wanted to certify himself that Stan was effectively by his side, in safety. In any case, that gesture held more meaning than what it seemed at first.

The silence was broken by Rick’s watch. The ring meant that his radar has captured the periodic properties of the element which Ford was in need of. At that moment, the scientist finally dropped Stan’s sleeve so he could find the coordinates of the element. Afterwards, he adjusted the radar and pointed the watch to a stone held by a pillar in the shape of a triangle, in order to make sure about his discovery. According to Ford, the element was inert when visible, but highly radioactive when hidden, which made it quite ordinary for people whom didn’t possess such piece of information.

“We find it!” Rick exclaimed with a smile after concluding his meticulous investigation. Afterwards, he held the stone and took it from the pillar, putting it inside the pocket of his lab coat, since its size was not larger than ten cubic centimeters.

However, when the scientist was about to create a portal back to dimension 46’\, a subtle and indecipherable noise was heard by the distance. The sound became more and more pronounced, indicating an approach of a possible menace. The adventurers came closer to each other, raising their weapons and protecting their respective backs. The tension grew while the sound approached his ears, but the anxiety truly overcame their hearts when the entire dimension suddenly went silent. The sweat rolled through Stan’s face, but his arms remained in position of defense, as he had learned during his boxing classes. Rick didn’t show any fear or hesitation, since he was already used to such situations. However, his apprehension was laid on the partner. The scientist would never forgive himself in case something happened to Stan.

The seconds of waiting seemed an eternity of torture. They didn’t know if the motive of the assault was Rick’s cheating when they escaped the first paradox or the removal of the element from its pillar. But now it didn’t matter anymore, once they would be attacked at any instant. Tired of waiting for the climax of the assault, the adventurers hesitated for a thousandth of a second, relaxing their arms. At this moment, a horde of black feathers attacked them like a sharp wind, scratching his arms and faces.

“Shit! It’s the raven paradox! Stan, come with me!” Rick exclaimed, this time holding the grunkle firmly by his wrist.

The scientist created a portal and both of them started running. At the other side, they ended up in the dimension Rodentus 7, where huge rodents that highly looked like Soos dwelled. The ravens followed the old men, which forced Rick to keep creating portals and passing through several dimensions as some traps were left behind, such as lost lasers, thunderbolts and even salt, all kinds of decoys that blossomed from the green circles that composed the portals.

Some scenarios later, including a dimension composed of stinking butts and a dimension where ghost were afraid of living beings, the ravens were finally annihilated. Lastly, Rick brought them back to the Mystery Shack, safe and sound. They halted for a moment, leaning on his knees and retaking the air lost due to the raid.

“Heh, it looks like I made you run a few miles, i-i-isn’t that so? I hope your decrepit heart keeps beating”, the scientist laughed, panting.

Stan smiled back, patting Rick’s back harder than what he was expecting. After the laughs ceased, an uncomfortable silence decided to blossom between the both of them. The grunkle got embarrassed at the situation, however there was a lot to be processed, especially the moment when they walked relatively attached to each other. For this very reason, Stan decided to talk about the first subject that crossed his mind:

“You know, one of these days I’m gonna manage to find the belongings I’ve lost when I activated Ford’s portal”, he said, scratching his head.

“Heh? What are you talking about?”

“That huge machine my brother has on the underground? It’s a portal. 30 years ago, he accidently was dragged by it and I was in charge to bring him back. But the poindexter divided the instructions in three journals and I had only one of them. I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not the nerd kind, so I couldn’t reactivate that gizmo until I could find the other journals. In short, when I reactivated the portal, it dragged my favorite mug, along with my notebook and a pen. I have no clue where they went to, though. But it would be amazing to find them out there, y’know? Heh, heh… In any case, I don’t understand a thing about science, until this moment I didn’t get what happened a few seconds earlier”, Stan blushed, looking away, while Rick listened carefully to the partner’s story. Differently from his usual attitude, the scientist didn’t mock his simple-minded ignorance.

“Well… W-W-We were in a dimension made of paradoxes, which are, in short, contradictory statements. Wanna see an easy example? Yesterday, I-I-I said never, never to trust a Rick. I’m a Rick, so how can you trust the word of someone you can’t trust?” the scientist crossed his arms, frowning half of this eyebrow.

Stan rested his right hand on his chin and reflected on those words for an instant. At first, the example has been of easy understanding and made sense. But the grunkle would only know in fact the weight of such statement when he went to bed that night.

Before his mind rambled, however, there was a lot to be done. Rick handed over the element to Ford, whom received it with the same enthusiasm of when he found a new specimen in Gravity Falls. The overweening scientist has also made relative progress at the task of decreasing the scale of his Quantum Destabilizer and the large scale production has already begun. Both the scientists remained in the lab, while the grunkle rested in the living room, watching some random show at the television.

While the adults were taking care of their tasks, the children have also made progress on their mission. After an arduous battle against the unicorns, everyone got “war wounds”, in other words, glitter, unicorn hair and some colorful substance that would probably be unicorn blood. The children were also carrying two heavy treasure chests which they have looted from the enchanted glade. Grenda was carrying one of them by herself, since she was the strongest in the group, while Dipper and Morty were carrying the other, sharing its weight. However, that balance was about to be broken.

Morty was feeling two kinds of pressure at that moment: to do all the handwork and to relate to the group. The boy hasn’t known how to achieve his goals without some kind of miraculous help from the grandfather anymore, even during the simplest daily activities. In his house, the family tried their best to live in a peaceful way, but some alien incident was always about to happen sooner or later. At school, Morty had a hard time making friends, having good grades and, mostly, addressing to Jessica. He has already failed so many times due to Rick’s interferences that now there wasn’t hope anymore. Even resigned, the feeling hasn’t disappeared completely and its constant was so evident that even his alternative versions felt the same. That morning, the boy has felt certain relief observing the twins, but now he felt a wave of negativity coming from Dipper, for reasons completely unknown, which made him more and more insecure.

On the other hand, Dipper was certain that Morty was laying his eyes on Wendy. Although he was trying to forget her all year round, the memories of the summer still felt too recent and deep to be forgotten, even the part of the rejection. The boy also knew that Wendy had the right to bond with whoever she wanted, yet he couldn’t help but feel jealous towards her, especially by a boy at the same age practically. Another factor that let him enraged was the fact that Morty was a newcomer. He didn’t know Wendy like Dipper did. Little did the twin know that Wendy was not even interested in Morty, but his mind was always so troubled with a thousand thoughts per second, product of his anxiety and accelerated reasoning, that this made everything more troublesome and monstrous from what it was in fact in the first place.

Half the way down, the boys were getting behind due to the difficulty of carrying the chest. Morty accidently tripped over a rock, making both of them lose their balance. The chest fell, scattering coins and precious jewels all over the floor.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dipper reprimanded him, incredulous.

“Oh, man! S-S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”, he kneeled immediately, gathering the coins and putting them back to the chest.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had chosen to pay attention to our mission instead of paying attention to a _certain_ girl!”

“W-What? Are you talking about?”

“Don’t play the smart guy with me! I noticed you didn’t lay your eyes off Wendy all the time! Listen carefully, Wendy is not a girl for you!”

“Hey! I wasn’t laying my eyes on that girl, alright? She’s just... She just reminds me of a girl from my school”, Morty retaliated, fairly outraged.

 _Oh, boy_ , Dipper thought, aware that he had made a mistake at judging his new friend’s attitude. Regretful, he offered a hand to help Morty get up. Afterwards, he scratched the head over his cap and sighed:

“Listen, man… I’m sorry about this. It’s just... I have a crush on Wendy, you know? I know I have no chances at all with her and she already rejected me once, but I just can’t take her off my head. I won’t stand in your way in case…”

“Relax, man, I get it. The girl I like also rejected me and I know I don’t stand a chance. Maybe I hadn’t noticed I was exceedingly looking at Wendy, but it must have happened because of her hair. Jessica also has red hair and is taller than me. In any case, you don’t have to worry about it”, Morty gently smiled, followed by Dipper.

“Maybe we should move on, you know?”

The friend nodded and they both held the chest once more, running towards the group that barely noticed the boys’ delay.

Few minutes later, the children finally reached the Mystery Shack, creating a great commotion, as usual. The first person to welcome them was Stan, whose attention was soon diverted to the two treasure chests, filled with money. Using the excuse that the city was full of thieves those days, he ran his agile hands on the chests and took them to his office, more precisely, to his safe. _Thieves, including you, Grunkle Stan_ , Dipper thought, but didn’t really care, once he was used to his great uncle’s flaws.

Mabel’s shouts were enough for Ford to leave his lab and welcome the group as well. With a wide smile, he congratulated the children, including Morty. Rick followed him, but decided to remain watching from the distance. Deep down, he was still upset at the grandson, but he knew he also owed him an apology, something that would never come out from his mouth. Therefore, nothing better than time to heal them. Stan was walking back from the office when he noticed the gross scientist, leaning on the door jamb. Then he approached and nudged him slightly with his shoulder for Rick to notice him, smiling gently afterwards. Stan knew that the scientist needed to say something to the grandson, even if the words were clumsy and imprecise. The grunkle’s smile encouraged Rick, whom headed to Morty:

“So… D-D-Did you have some fun with Ford’s grandkids?”

“Yes, I did”, Morty replied, distrustful.

“I’m glad you did”, Rick looked away, but his words have been sincere.

The grandson got surprised at the grandfather’s gentle attitude. Maybe Gravity Falls was really changing him by the inside. However, there wasn’t much time to reflect on the situation. Mabel soon appeared between them, exclaiming she had a great idea. The visitors would still spend a few days before all could be solved, so she volunteered to knit two sweaters for the guests to wear after a good shower, while their clothes were drying after she cleaned them. The scientist opened his mouth to object to the idea, but he was interrupted by the grandson, whom thanked infinitely the girl’s good deed.

Ford and Dipper headed to the backyard of the shack in order to complete the spell, while Stan decided to order pizza. When the sun went down, everyone reunited in the living room, including Soos, so they could share pizza and Pitt Cola and watch Duck-tective’s new episode. Morty proudly showed his yellow sweater, while Rick complained about the collar of his brand new sweater made of horizontal stripes in white and light blue. The room was small, but curiously everyone found a way to feel comfortable. The room was now full of chairs, cushions, pillows and even a mattress. The family has seemed to increase, which was an excellent sign for the older twins. Everyone was so happy that they have even forgotten completely that an interdimensional demon was about to attack the family once more.

When the hour advanced and the children showed signs of tiredness, the adults sent them all to bed. Soos took Wendy, Grenda and Candy back to their respective homes, while the children headed to the attic. The household, one more time, insisted that Stan rested in his bedroom and, finally, the grunkle agreed to the request. Although he was used to sleeping on several unusual places, including prison and boat bunks, it was good to feel home again.

Ford was also tired and decided to sleep in his bedroom, offering a mattress to Rick while he slept on his beloved sofa. Stan felt a stab on his chest, whose feeling he didn’t know how to name yet, but it clearly fit in the category “jealously”. It would be too evident to offer a place inside his own room, mostly after the brother has done it first, so he had to get satisfied with the reality. Already wearing his typical, improvised pajamas, Stan looked at his old room one last time and decided to go to bed. However, before he could close the door, the gross scientist’s figure showed before the grunkle.

“Ahem, Stan? Have a minute?”

The grunkle felt his cheeks burn, since he had no idea of what Rick was doing on his bedroom door. One thousand of possibilities wandered his mind, and none of them was comfortable.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Earlier, y-y-you said you have lost some belongings in another dimension because of Ford’s portal. Well, I took a look at your brother’s research and ended up finding an initial dimension which the portal was configured at when you turned it on. So I… I-I-I happened to go there and ended finding this”, and the scientist showed him a mug printed with a question mark, looking away and feeling his face burn.

“Did you find it…?”

“Yeah… I couldn’t find the pen and the notebook, though. After all, it’s been a while, right? But the mug I managed to find, and luckily, it wasn’t broken. So I thought: ‘Why not?’. Oh,  and it’s clean; I’ve washed before handing it to you.”

“Thanks, Rick”, the grunkle gently smiled, receiving the gift.

Earlier, while Stan was getting ready to sleep, he spent a good part of the time wondering about the explanation which Rick had provided about paradoxes. The scientist has said Stan shouldn’t trust any Rick, ever. And, at first, he felt this way when they both met in the woods. In addition to the mistrust, there was contempt and even rage. But now the negative feelings gave place to empathy, plus a feeling which neither of them could name it yet. This feeling became more intense when Stan saw all the family gathered together, having fun while they ate pizza and watch the television. The laughing, the smells, the warmth that came from affection, Stan has never been happier for sharing all of this with someone from the outside. The paradox didn’t have a logic solution, but the grunkle never cared about science anyway.

“Well, I think I’m gonna go to bed now--”

“Rick, wait! Remember your explanation about paradoxes? That I could never trust your word because I shouldn’t trust any Rick ever? I may be not smart enough to understand this contradiction, but I think I get it now… This”, he hesitated, showing the mug. “This may not mean anything, but it means a lot to me… And this is why I feel that I… I can trust you. Doesn’t matter what you think about yourself… I trust you.”

The scientist’s heart suddenly skipped a beat. He wasn’t expecting such gentle words. In fact, his act has been way more unconscious than what he had designed at first. Rick has forgotten that his gesture could generate affection as a result, a factor that now would make difference if it had been pondered since the beginning. In other words, Rick would be ready to Stan’s reaction. But he wasn’t. The scientist has always been the kind of person who avoided bonding, especially because nothing in the universe mattered. Everything repeated itself in infinite possibilities, feelings were just chemical reactions stimulated by biological factors, reality was an illusion. Consequently, the same question has always echoed in his mind. _Why should I care?_

However, Ford has mentioned something that was fixed inside his mind like a weed. Since Bill was a unique being, there was only one reality where Rick would meet the Pines family. This Rick should have been the 46’\ one, but luck made the chosen to be the C-137 one. That reunion was unique, that reality was unique. For this reason, Rick started considering this moment as a special one, a feeling which he has never kept in his heart. _Nothing in the universe is special, nothing in the universe matters_. Without realizing it, the scientist was no longer thinking that way. Without realizing it, authentic feelings were blossoming in his core. And, by the first time, he was willing to accept them.

“Hope you’re not wrong about that”, he finally replied, bidding farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important question that only you guys can answer: should I work on other OTPs? I've thinking about lots of them recently, but I don't know if I should write about them on this work. Any thoughts? [coughcoughI'mtalkingaboutFiddauthorDicificaandSummerwendycoughcough]


End file.
